Rewrite
by mary6987
Summary: Après un accident, Kristal est profondément marquer et décide de renoncer a tout ce qui faisait son monde jusqu'à présent, allant même a rejeter tous ce qui y a trait de près ou de loin. Franchement débarquer en ville pour vivre avec son frère, les personnage de KnB parviendront il a l'aider a surmonter son traumatisme?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voici ma première fic pour KnB. Soyez indulgent lol

alors pour mon resumé, je n'est pas eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir sans doute changera t-il un peu avec le temps. Sinon question histoire. Eh bien... j'imagine que vous verrez bien avec le temps. Le personnage le plus présent de KnB sera toutefois Kiyoshi. j'aime sa personnalité et son caractère et cela va tres bien avec mon personnage principal! si vous voyez des anomalies n'hesité pas a m'en faire par! a l'origine il ne devait pas sagir d'une fiction mais d'un vraie recit. C'est un défis que je me lance mais l'adaptation risque de créer quelque... bizarrerie. Je ferait au mieu pour l'evité en tout cas.

un dernier message pour ma beta qui a accepter de me suivre sur cette nouvelle fic (encore du travail en perspective pour elle!) et je vous laisse découvrire ce premier chapitre! bonne lecture mina!

* * *

 _Des fois, je suis fatiguée. Très fatiguée... Lasse... Épuisée... Éreintée... Je regarde simplement le temps qui passe. Lentement... Invariablement... Et alors je me dis : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi je ne réagis pas? ... Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

La jeune fille posa un œil morne sur son nouvel environnement. Grande rue passagère. Immeuble de deux mètres, vétuste, côtoyant à sa droite et à sa gauche ses semblables. Quelques arbres épars. Des passants. Beaucoup de passants. TROP ! de passants.

Allait-elle réellement devoir vivre là ? Ils étaient quand même pas sérieux... Si ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit soudain une voix entre lassitude et exaspération. Aide-moi au lieu de rester plantée là au milieu du passage !

La jeune fille tourna un regard tout aussi morne vers le propriétaire de la voix. Daniel la regardait d'un œil mauvais avec une impatience manifeste. Un mètre quatre vingt dix. Cheveux brun. Yeux vert. Exactement comme elle quoi. Et pourtant il ne se ressemblait pas tant que ça. Étrangement, les gens ne faisait le rapprochement entre eux que lorsqu'on leur disait de vive voix. La nature était vraiment bizarrement faite.

\- Kris ! s'impatienta-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Hum...

Sans se presser, elle rejoignit son frère pour prendre à son tour l'un des cartons. Le plus léger du lot. Ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à Daniel qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mais comme il savait qu'il était inutile de lui faire la moindre remarque car sa sœur n'en tiendrait de toute façon pas compte. Il choisit de se taire non sans laisser échapper un léger grognement agacé.

Alors que l'adolescente passait devant lui d'un pas lent, son regard accrocha le bandeau qu'elle portait sur l'œil droit. Elle n'en avait plus besoin mais refusait pourtant de s'en séparer. Daniel comprenait ses raisons. Mais il ne les acceptait pas pour autant.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Daniel verrouilla la voiture et se mit en marche pour rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait posément en bas des marches. Forcément. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et ne savait donc pas quel appartement il occupait.

Passant devant, le jeune homme ouvrit la marche faisant attention à chaque pas aux obstacles potentiels. Arrivé au palier du second étage où il résidait, il s'arrêta pour regarder si Kristal suivait le mouvement.

\- Oy! Daniel!

Daniel tourna la tête et un immense sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en voyant accourir vers lui un immense brun de presque deux mètres.

\- Salut Kiyoshi! T'es pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?

\- On a eu un match hier alors aujourd'hui, c'est repos.

\- Ah! C'était ton premier depuis ta reprise non ? Vous avez gagné, au moins ?

Le sourire goguenard du brun aurait pu suffire comme réponse mais il cru bon de préciser:

\- Bien sûr ! On a...

Un grand bruit de fracas empêcha le nouvel arrivant de poursuivre alors que tout les deux tournaient la tête vers l'origine du bruit en sursautant. Daniel ne fut pas tellement surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa charmante sœur qui avait eu la sublime idée de poser TRÈS délicatement et TRÈS silencieusement son carton par terre.

\- Que...?

L'œil unique que la jeune fille posa sur lui était comme transparent. Daniel avait beau faire, il n'y voyait absolument aucune émotion. Toute velléité s'envola alors et il soupira lentement entre tristesse et résignation.

\- Mon appart est au fond. Le 203. Vas-y en première, je te rejoins dans une minute.

La seul réaction de la brune fut de tendre silencieusement la main, paume vers le haut. Il fallut bien deux minutes à Daniel pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait ainsi et sortir précipitamment les clés de sa poche pour les lui donner. Quand elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune fille partit en direction de l'appartement... En laissant bien évidemment sans aucune émotion son carton derrière elle.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Elle était si gaie et si enjouée avant. Quand se remettrait-elle enfin ? Non. S'en remettrait-elle seulement un jour ?

\- Daniel?

\- Désolé. Elle n'est pas comme ça en temps normal...

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ma sœur. Elle va vivre avec moi quelque temps.

\- Ah. Ok. Tu veux de l'aide pour les cartons ? s'enquit Kiyoshi en désignant le carton qu'avait laissé derrière elle Kristal du menton.

\- Eh bien..

Daniel hésita alors que son regard dérivait vers la porte close de son appartement. Kristal risquait de vraiment mal le prendre s'il acceptait son aide. Mais en même temps, il était bien parti pour se taper un max d'aller retour entre voiture et appartement en solo. Parti comme ça, il n'allait jamais en voir le bout.

\- Si c'est à cause d'elle, je peux simplement les laisser devant ta porte si tu veux. Cela ne me dérange pas, le rassura Kiyoshi avec une expression compréhensive.

-... Je suis vraiment désolé, soupira Daniel acceptant implicitement l'aide de l'adolescent.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète ! répondit Kiyoshi avec un immense sourire en ramassant le carton à leurs pieds.

* * *

Seule dans l'appartement, Kristal ne fit même pas attention à son environnement. Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un environnement quelconque. Il s'agissait de l'agencement de sa nouvelle maison. Non, pour être tout à fait exact, c'était plutôt son nouvel habitat. Pour elle, ici ou ailleurs, c'était relativement du pareil au même.

Après avoir ouvert deux, trois portes au pif pour trouver la pièce qu'elle cherchait, Kristal s'enferma dans la salle de bain. S'approchant du lavabo, elle retira son bandeau prenant soin de ne pas croiser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son reflet dans la glace au dessus avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Les deux yeux fermés, elle tâtonna dans le vide à la recherche d'une serviette avant de s'essuyer le visage et de prestement remettre son bandeau en place.

La, elle s'autorisa enfin à regarder son reflet dans la glace. La friction et l'eau froide avait redonner un peu de couleur à son visage qu'elle savait d'une pâleur maladive. Comment aurait-il put en être autrement alors quelle ne s'exposait même pas plus de cinq minute au soleil par semaine... Si ce n'était moins... depuis l'accident?

Sans un regard en arrière, la jeune fille retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre le salon. Percevant des voix qui parlaient devant le battant, Kristal se rapprocha de ce dernier pour jeter un coup d'œil par le Judas. Daniel était en train de rigoler gaiement à quelque chose que venait de dire son compagnon. En le voyant rire ainsi, son cœur se divisa entre colère d'un côté et tristesse de l'autre. Tristesse parce qu'elle ne savait même plus quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un demi vrai sourire. Colère car elle lui en voulait de pouvoir rire ainsi alors qu'elle était condamnée avec sa maudite mémoire des événements.

Déçue par sa propre attitude, Kristal inspira à fond avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui la regardèrent d'un air halluciné.

\- Donne, intima-t-elle bras tendu.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça, mais cela suffit pour ranimer le sourire de son frère. Sans perdre de son sourire, Daniel lui tendit alors le carton qu'il portait dans les bras avant de se précipiter d'un air guilleret vers les escaliers pour chercher le reste des affaires. Toujours là ou il les avait plantés, les deux adolescents regardaient la cage d'escalier par où il venait de disparaître trop estomaqué pour réagir.

Ce fut Kristal qui se reprit la première. Avec un faible sourire en coin marqué de tristesse, elle lâcha un mince soupir en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon où elle déposa son carton dans un coin. C'est lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller en chercher un autre qu'elle sursauta vivement en constatant que le brun l'avait suivie elle, au lieu d'aller donner un coup de main à son frère. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu marcher derrière elle !

\- Je m'appelle Kiyoshi, fit il d'un ton enjoué en lui tendant la main après avoir déposé un carton près du sien. Kiyoshi Teppei ! Et toi ?

Naturellement, le regard de la jeune fille dériva vers la main tendue. Et quelle main ! Elle était immense. Comme lui d'ailleurs ! Combien pouvait-il bien mesurer au juste ? Ce serait l'idéal pour jou...

Kristal mis un frein sec à ses pensées en se retenant difficilement de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait plus JAMAIS y penser.

\- Kristal Delforte, lâcha-t-elle en sentant le regard surpris et perplexe du brun sur elle.

\- Ah ! Vous avez fait connaissance ! s'écria Daniel d'un ton guilleret en pénétrant tel l'ouragan dans la pièce. C'est bien ! Ça facilitera les choses !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? fit sèchement Kristal, agacée par sa trop joyeuse joyeuseté.

\- Je viens d'avoir mon ami au téléphone. Tu commences les cours dès demain !

\- Je viens seulement d'arriver Daniel, soupira Kristal, déprimée.

Elle n'était pas du tout pressée de remettre les pieds dans une salle de cours. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester le plus loin possible de ses semblables.

\- On ne peut pas laisser passer un ou deux jours avant ? tenta-t-elle sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper malgré tout.

-Allez quoi, vous allez bien vous amuser !

-… vous ? releva la jeune fille, n'étant pas sûre d'aimer la suite.

\- Eh eh. Te voila devenue dès à présent une étudiante du lycée Seirin !

\- Vraiment ? On va être dans le même lycée alors ! s'exclama Kiyoshi d'un ton enjoué. En quelle année?

\- Deuxième. Je ne sais pas encore si vous serez dans la même classe mais prend soin de ma sœur, s'il te plaît!

Et voila. Elle le savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain_**

\- Bon sang, Kris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche !? hurla Daniel pour se faire entendre à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Dépêche, tu vas être en retard.

De son côté, c'est à peine si la jeune fille y prêta attention. Pour le moment, elle était bien trop accaparée par autre chose. Et cette chose, n'était autre qu'un uniforme féminin posé négligemment sur le lit. Jamais. Hors de question qu'elle porte ça ! Le problème n'était pas la jupe mais la longueur de celle ci. Elle ne voulait pas y faire face. Pas maintenant. Non. Jamais en fait.

Bien décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Kristal se dirigea vers le placard. Que cela n'en déplaise, elle ne porterait plus de jupe. Et cela jusqu'aux restants de ces jours. Hors de question de déroger là-dessus.

Quand elle quitta sa chambre, enfin vêtu de son uniforme avec son sac sur l'épaule, Daniel en tomba des nus. La jeune fille portait bien l'uniforme composé d'une jupe plissée blanche et d'un haut marin mais elle l'avait plus ou moins... arrangé à sa sauce.

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit-il sidéré en pointant le vêtement qu'elle portait sous le minimaliste bout de tissus qui se faisait appeler jupe.

\- Un pantalon. Ça se voit pas ?

\- ... Et ça ?

\- Bah, un sous pull. Sérieux, t'es sûr que t'es bien réveillé ? s'enquit-elle comme si elle craignait sérieusement pour sa santé mental.

\- Attend... Tu comptes y aller comme cela ? T'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ?

\- Si. Un problème ?

Le ton était sec et son unique œil lançait des éclairs. Pas besoin d'insister. Daniel était sûr qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Mais quand même...

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils laissent passer ça... tenta-t-il tout de même.

\- Si ça leur plaît pas, je n'aurai qu'à m'en aller.

Daniel hésita. Il comprenait plus ou moins la réaction de sa sœur. Bien qu'il ne les avait lui même jamais vues, il savait qu'elles étaient là. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle qui avait encore du mal à accepter. C'était comme pour son œil. C'était guéri mais il n'y avait rien a faire, elle refusait obstinément de retirer son bandeau. Elle fuyait simplement la réalité, et il était sûr qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais sans doute n'était t-elle pas encore capable de faire face à la dure réalité.

\- Ok t'as gagné. Tu portes l'uniforme alors j'imagine que ça ira... Probablement.

Kristal se contenta d'un immense sourire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux mais son frère fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Qu'elle accepte de quitter l'hôpital et d'aller normalement à l'école était déjà, en soit, un grand pas en avant. Ils pouvaient bien faire deux trois concession... Non ?

\- Bon. On y va ? fit Kristal sans guère d'entrain en posant son œil las sur son frère.

Daniel se contenta de hocher la tête en attrapant les clés qui traînaient près de là pour les lui jeter.

\- Tiens. C'est le double des clé de l'appartement. J'ai oublié de te les donner hier. Et aussi je travaille ce soir alors tu devras manger toute seule. Ça ira ?

\- Hum.

\- Bon. Alors on peut y aller.

Kristal se contenta de hocher la tête en attrapant sa veste. L'instant d'après, ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Daniel se dirigea naturellement vers sa voiture avant de stopper net pour se retourner vers sa sœur. Évidemment. Comme il s'en doutait, elle le regardait avec son œil unique empli d'un semblant de colère.

Avec un soupir qui se voulait discret, mais on ne peut plus audible dans le silence ambiant matinal, Daniel revint sur ses pas. Il venait de gaffer. Et doublement en plus. Rattraper ça ne sera pas facile.

\- Le lycée n'est pas loin. Il fait beau que dirais-tu d'y aller à pied ? fit-il d'un air faussement détendu pour essayer de se rattraper.

* * *

Pfuit pfuuiiiit!

Le coup de sifflet retentit à la fin de l'action comme une mécanique bien rodée. L'instrument de malheur de l'équipe de basketball de Seirin quitta alors les lèvres de leur démon de coach en jupe courte tandis que l'équipe entière soufflait de soulagement. Enfin fini. Pour ce matin tout au moins.

\- Allez les gars ! On s'active ! Les cours ne vont pas tarder a commencer ! Dépêchez-vous de ranger et d'aller vous changer !

\- OUI !

Aussitôt, les joueur s'activèrent pour ranger le matériel. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps et quelque minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le vestiaire.

\- Je suis vanné !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un géant aux cheveux rouge assis tranquillement sur un banc qui ne semblait pas du tout fatigué malgré cette affirmation.

\- C'est clair ! C'est moi ou l'entraînement est de plus en plus dur en ce moment ? fit un Koganei qui semblait pour sa part VRAIMENT fatigué.

\- C'est normal. Le championnat approche à grand pas, répondit Kiyoshi avec petit sourire complaisant.

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt guilleret, toi... fit le capitaine en le fixant intensivement et les sourcils froncés.

\- Hum ? Pas vraiment, répondit le numéro 7 de l'équipe avec un sourire qui tendait à prouver le contraire.

Hyuga fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était encore possible. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler ?

\- Bon. Nous, on y va, fit Kagami en faisant un signe de main au dernier coéquipier encore présent dans le vestiaire alors que Kuroko se contentait d'un humble signe de tête.

\- Ok. L'entraînement reprend à 15h ! Soyez à l'heure ! cria le capitaine comme la porte se refermait sur eux.

\- On y va nous aussi ? s'enquit Kiyoshi avec un grand sourire amusé en se tournant vers ses amis.

Izuki, Mitobe et Koganei hochèrent la tête en passant leur sac à l'épaule. De son côté, Hyuga soupira en attrapant d'un air excédé son sac pour suivre le mouvement.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en parlant du prochain match à venir contre Senshikan jusqu'au bâtiment de cour où ils se séparèrent en deux groupe pour rejoindre leur classe respective. D'un coté, Koganei et Mitobe. De l'autre Izuki, Kiyoshi et Hyuga.

En entendant la première sonnerie, les trois titulaires accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Après les bonjours habituels à leurs camarades de classe, ils s'installèrent à leur place pour attendre le professeur qui arriva peu après la seconde sonnerie.

\- Levez vous ! fit la déléguée de classe déclenchant une nuée de raclement de chaise.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, firent les élèves à l'unisson.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment l'enseignant en penchant légèrement la tête en signe de salut. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Sans attendre, les élèves se remirent alors en place. Quand le silence revint, le professeur se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention avant de reprendre :

\- Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. ENTREZ ! conclut-il en élevant la voix pour se faire attendre.

A cet annonce, un immense sourire alla fleurir les lèvres de Kiyoshi comme il se redressait sur son siège. Son mouvement inattendu attira l'attention mais le brun n'y porta pas attention trop concentré sur la porte qu'il était. Une nouvelle élève ? Il ne voyait qu'une personne. Et quand la nouvelle étudiante fit coulisser la porte pour rentrer dans la salle de classe, son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il savait que ce serait elle.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre? j'espère qu'il vous a plus comme intro en tout cas.

les publications se ferons logiquement toute les deux semaine en alternance avec mon autre fic. que le début des hostilité commence!


	2. Chapter 2

ceci sera donc mon second chapite. Je tien a remercié Malicia33, MariieFBLM et Statice-Law pour m'avoir mis en follow. Un merci spécial aussi a mon unique revieweuse : j"ai nommé OIL! et a ma beta aussi bien sur pour son travail de correction.

bien évidement KnB ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages de Tadatoshi Fujimaki pour mon propre plaisir! lol. seul Kristal et Daniel son de moi.

OIL, en réponse a ta review, je suis ravi que se début te plaise. Bien sur, comme tu l'aura compris, la fic tournera beaucoup autour de Teppei mais les autres membre de Seirin ne serrons pas en reste t'inquiete. Je suis juste un peu obligé de mettre Kiyoshi en avant car sa situation est proche de celle de Kristal...

* * *

 _C'est vrai. Il y a de ces moments dans une vie. Ceux où on voudrait pouvoir faire un retour en arrière. On a tous connu ça. Ce sentiment de vouloir revenir. De recommencer. Comme on rembobine une cassette. Arrêt sur image. Marche arrière. Stop. Relecture..._

* * *

Debout en face de son futur professeur aux côtés de son frère, Kristal écoutait distraitement les consignes et autres informations que l'instituteur leur transmettait. Son esprit lui était en fait plutôt occupé par sa future vite étudiante.

De ce qu'elle en avait vu, le lycée Seirin n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Il lui serait ainsi plus facile de se repérer. Surtout pour elle qui avait souvent la tête en l'air et ne prêtait que peu attention à son environnement ces dernier temps. Enfin, c'était juste une question pratique. Comme pour le fait que son nouveau bahut ne se trouve pas loin de l'appartement de Daniel. C'était un simple constat de confort. Ni plus. Ni moins.

La jeune fille étouffa au mieux un bâillement et laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Enfin, bon. Pour elle, ici ou ailleurs n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Après tout, même si elle était présente physiquement, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de l'être mentalement au-delà du service minimum. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune envie d'être ici. Si elle l'était, c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix vu qu'elle était encore mineure.

La première sonnerie annonçant la reprise de cour sonna soudain, précipitant enfin les choses. Pour elle, cet entretien était surtout un enfer traînant en longueur.

\- Kris, tu as tout ?

La jeune fille revint au deux hommes et hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait son sac de cour avec elle et les clés de l'appartement dans la poche de sa veste. C'était le principal. Elle aviserait bien plus tard si elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

\- Bon. Alors je vais prendre congé, j'imagine.

\- Très bien, répondit poliment l'instituteur en se levant pour tendre la main au brun. Merci d'être venu. Ce n'est pas souvent que la famille fait l'effort de se déplacer.

\- Je vous en prie, sourit Daniel en rendant vigoureusement la poignée de main. Par ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier de votre complaisance vis-à-vis de sa tenue.

Le professeur hocha la tête bien que ses sourcils se soient froncés d'un air désapprobateur. Ce n'était vraiment pas orthodoxe comme uniforme mais il avait été mis au parfum avant leur arrivée sur son histoire. En plus, le directeur avait déjà donné son accord préalable pour la laisser faire à sa guise alors cela devrait aller.

Comme la seconde sonnerie résonnait dans les couloirs à présent quasiment déserts, Kristal emboîta le pas à son nouveau professeur principal sans un regard pour son frère. Même si elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir obligée à reprendre le lycée. Loin de là. Elle était bien au-dessus de ça. C'est juste qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Par ailleurs, elle lui avait déjà dit une fois au revoir dans le bureau. C'était amplement suffisant. Elle n'allait pas non plus se retourner toute les deux minutes, non ? Sans compter qu'ils allaient vite se revoir de toute façon. A son plus grand dam d'ailleurs.

Suivant l'instituteur, elle remonta le couloir jusqu'à sa future salle de classe. Là, comme on le lui demanda, la jeune fille finit par attendre sagement devant la porte qu'on l'appelle. Et cela n'était pas plus mal.

A peine le professeur eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'elle laissa son regard vagabonder une fois de plus par la fenêtre. Dehors, les arbres se paraient de milles couleurs brunes, comme l'automne prenait racine. Cette palette de couleur était si belle. Et en même temps si triste...

Quand l'injonction lui demandant d'entrer lui parvint, Kristal remonta mécaniquement son sac sur son épaule. Après avoir vérifié que son bandeau était correctement mis sur son œil et tenait bien en place, elle se résolut enfin à faire un pas en avant vers son nouveau futur.

Prenant soin de refermer distraitement la porte derrière elle sans jeter de coup d'œil dans la classe de peur de se dégonfler, elle avança d'un pas se voulant assurée jusqu'au bureau. Là, elle finit par se résoudre à faire face à la classe. Bien que le point qu'elle fixa fut nettement au-dessus des têtes des élèves assis sagement à leur place.

\- Mlle Delforte sera votre nouvelle camarade de classe à compter de ce jour. Présentez-vous, conclut-il en se tournant vers Kristal.

\- Delforte Kristal, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec. Prenez soin de moi, s'il vous plaît.

L'étonnement fut général. Ils auraient pris une douche froide qu'ils n'auraient pas était en meilleur état. Même l'instituteur la regarda d'un air surpris, ce demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Entre son attitude qui disait clairement " laissez-moi tranquille", malgré sa présentation polie, et son code vestimentaire plus que douteux, ce n'était pas facile.

Se reprenant soudain après un silence des plus lourds, il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Et cela fut loin d'être discret ! S'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'avoir l'attention des élèves fixée ainsi sur lui, il en aurait sûrement rougit vivement de gêne.

\- Très bien. Tu peux aller t'asseoir...

Le regard de l'instituteur vola d'un bout à l'autre de la salle de classe pour repérer les places vides. Pourtant avant qu'il ne se décide, l'un des élèves se leva pour prendre la parole le prenant ainsi de court.

\- Il y a une place derrière moi, monsieur !

L'attention se tourna cette fois de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Main levée et gros sourire aux lèvres, Kiyoshi semblait être le seul de la classe à ne pas tomber des nus face à la nouvelle élève déconcertante. D'ailleurs, perdu dans leur étonnement, personne ne sembla remarqua le léger froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de la jeune fille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'entre toutes, elle tombe dans la même classe que lui ?

A peine une seconde après, il n'y paraissait déjà plus. Sans attendre qu'on lui donne le feu vert, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre la place derrière le numéro 7 de l'équipe de basket. Lorsqu'elle passa près du brun qui s'était sagement rassis sur sa chaise, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Son regard ne se baissa pas non plus. Mais un faible murmure à peine audible passa ses lèvres qui bougèrent a peine dans la manœuvre. Les rares personnes qui l'entendirent crurent l'avoir imaginé. Tous sauf Kiyoshi et Izuki, assis à la droite de Kiyoshi, qui posa alors un regard des plus intrigués sur les deux jeunes gens.

\- Je ne te dois rien.

\- Je sais, répondit à son tour dans un murmure Kiyoshi sans se départir de son sourire. Je le fais juste parce que j'en ai envie.

Kristal s'assit à sa place sans autre procès. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait son frère qu'elle allait le traiter différemment. Et elle ferait tout pour qu'il comprenne que cela marchait dans les deux sens. Son frère, c'était son frère. Elle, c'était elle.

\- Bon. Puisque nous sommes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer le cours...

* * *

Kristal ouvrit le robinet d'eau en baillant et entreprit de se laver distraitement les mains. Elle était assez satisfaite, quoique légèrement irrité quand même.

La matinée s'était mieux passée que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Les élèves ne l'avaient pas trop ennuyée. Sans doute grâce à son aura répulsive, ils avaient vite compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se mêler à eux. Pareil pour son nouveau voisin, autant d'habitation que de classe. Heureusement pour elle, son aura de tueuse semblait avoir un semblant d'effet sur lui aussi car, étrangement, lui non plus ne l'avait pas trop ennuyé.

Non vraiment s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose à redire sur cette première matinée de cours, ce serait l'attitude des profs. A elle seule, Kristal pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient au courant pour elle. Et franchement, c'était pénible. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sucre. En plus, les autres élèves la regardaient encore plus, vu que cela les surprenait. Comme si son bandeau sur l'œil et sa tenue n'était pas suffisante en soit pour faire d'elle un animal de foire.

Enfin, en même temps, elle ne pouvait que comprendre leur réaction. C'est pas non plus comme si elle ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre avec une allure comme la sienne. Mais les profs n'étaient pas non plus obligés d'en rajouter une couche avec leur attitude à la limite du laxisme ou du favoritisme

Soupirant d'un air fataliste, elle referma l'arrivée d'eau et après s'être essuyé rapidement les mains se dirigea finalement vers la sortie des toilettes. A reculons.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas faim, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'elle n'avait rien amené à manger. Il ne lui restait par ailleurs plus qu'une heure de cours. Mais après ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait envie de rien. Même pas de rentrer dans un appartement qu'elle n'acceptait pas encore comme sa nouvelle maison. Que pourrait-elle bien y faire toute seule et sans aucune motivation de toute manière ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées en se demandant quoi faire pendant son midi en solitaire, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait. Elle ne put éviter la collision que grâce à son instinct qui la fit faire un rapide pas en arrière. Quand elle se remis de son étonnement pour relever les yeux, elle rencontra le regard surpris d'une brune aux cheveux courts et légèrement plus petite qu'elle. Alors que Kristal s'était reprise, la brune, elle continuait de la regarder comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel. Elle avait quoi au juste cette fille ? Pourquoi elle restait plantée là en plein milieu du passage et sans réagir ?

\- Heu... commença Kristal ne sachant comment réagir devant la statufication de la fille. Tu es dans le passage. Tu voudrais bien me laisser passer... s'il te plaît ? se reprit-elle en se souvenant de faire un minimum usage de civilité.

-Ah! Oui. Désolée ! fit elle en sursautant et en faisant un pas de cote pour la laisser passer.

-Hum.

Kristal passa alors devant la fille pour sortir des toilettes avec un bref signe de tête. Alors qu'elle pensait que l'incident était clos, la fille la rattrapa sans prévenir par le bras.

-Ah ! Attend !

\- Quoi ? lâcha sèchement Kristal en se retournant plus agacée que nécessaire.

\- Tu viens d'être transférée, c'est ça ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? répondit Kristal d'un air méfiant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as...

\- Rapide!

La brune sursauta et tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'appel. Instinctivement, le regard de Kristal suivit le sien... Et la jeune fille se rembrunit aussitôt en reconnaissant le géant brun qui accourait vers elles.

\- Teppei !

\- Tiens... fit-il surpris en remarquant la présence de Kristal. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit la nouvelle en se dégageant le bras d'un geste sec. Elle m'a attrapée sans prévenir.

\- Tiens ? Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna la coach en les regardant alternativement ne sachant qu'en penser.

\- Oui. Nous somme voi...

\- Je te l'ai dit, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? coupa Kristal anticipant l'information indésirable.

\- Il y a un problème, Riko ?

\- Non juste... Ce n'est rien. Je suis Aida Riko, se présenta-t-elle finalement en tendant la main à Kristal. Tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué mais nous sommes dans la même classe. Enchantée.

\- ... Delforte Kristal, répondit du bout des lèvres la nouvelle répétant sa présentation tout en serrant la main de sa vis-à-vis.

Elle avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

\- Pour que tu le saches, je suis la coach de l'équipe ! N'hésite pas à passer faire un tour pour nous encourager !

\- L'équipe ? répéta Kristal en se souvenant que Daniel et Kiyoshi avaient parlé d'entraînement et de match la veille.

\- On fait parti de l'équipe de basket du lycée, exposa Kiyoshi avec un gros sourire.

Le peu de couleur que contenait le visage de Kristal disparurent en un instant au profit d'un blanc pâle. Une unique pensée surpassait désormais toutes les autres. Elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, du mettre les pieds dans cette ville et cette fichu école.

\- Ah... Euh... Ok... Je dois...y aller...

Et sans attendre de réponse, Kristal tourna les talons pour partir en courant. La fuite ce n'était peut-être pas glorieux mais c'était mieux que de devoir faire face à ses démons intérieurs.

\- Attend je dois te... parler, conclut Aida dans un soupir en laissant sa main vainement tendue redescendre le long de son corps.

\- Trop tard ! fit alors Kiyoshi en rigolant d'un air amusé alors que la brune au bandeau disparaissait au détour du couloir.

\- C'est pas drôle Teppei, le rabroua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin quelque peu irrité. Mais dis-moi tu la connais, non ? Je veux dire autrement que comme une camarade de classe.

\- Ah ? Tu as deviné ?

\- C'était plutôt évident au vu de vos réactions, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi irrité.

\- Ouais, mais tu vois, je la connais pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste aidée par hasard hier alors qu'elle était en train d'emménager dans un appart près du mien.

Le regard de la jeune coach se rétrécit comme il se posait sur le pivot de son équipe.

\- Il n'y a aucun appart inhabité dans ton immeuble, fit suspicieusement la brune en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de la mener en bateau.

\- Je te jure ! fit kiyoshi en levant les mains. Elle vient d'emménager avec son frère. Mais et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

\- Non... Pas vraiment, répondit la coach en fixant pensivement le couloir par où avait disparu la nouvelle sous l'œil dubitatif de Kiyoshi.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre ci. La prochaine fois... eh bien... j'imagine qu"on en apprendra un peu plus sur Kristal ( surtout sa situation famillial en fait) mais on passera aussi un peu sur les membre de seirin. ce n'est encore que le début...


	3. Chapter 3

Ola mina ! Tout le monde est en forme ?

Comme promit, je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre le chapitre 3. Comme promis les choses commence à prendre forme…

Je tien bien évidemment a remercié ma beta et mes reviewer.

OIL : ravi que mes chapitres te plaisent lol. Tu te demandes ce qu'a bien pu voir RIko hein ? Et bien j'imagine que ce chapitre te donnera à toi ainsi qu'aux autres un début de réponse… heureuse que tu me dise que teppei ne soit pas OC. J'aimerais autant se faire que peu rester le plus fidèle possible a leur caractère d'origine. Mais je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal avec Teppei. Son caractère peut énerver parfois mais moi j'adore ! Positive attitude lol sur ce je te souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…

* * *

 _Oui, je pense qu'on a tous connu ça un jour ou l'autre. Même pour une petite chose comme une mauvaise note. Ou bien des mots prononcés trop vite sans vraiment qu'on y pense et qui ont blessé une personne chère à nos yeux..._

* * *

Assise contre un mur, œil clos et écouteurs sur les oreilles, Kristal ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son environnement. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que sa musique. En à peine dix minutes, elle retrouva sa sérénité. Pour autant sa tristesse et sa mélancolie ne l'avait-elle pas quitté mais elle s'y était habituée depuis le temps.

Avec un profond soupir, elle rouvrit son unique œil pour le poser sur le terrain herbeux qui lui faisait face. Dans sa précipitation pour fuir loin de la brune et de Kiyoshi, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où elle allait. Un sourcil interrogatif se haussa comme elle tournait la tête de côté pour voir le bâtiment qui lui servait de soutien.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit. Et son œil s'écarquilla sous la surprise. Avec son T-shirt noir et blanc, ses yeux bleus, sa queue touffue recourbée sur le dos...

Avant même d'y avoir pensé, sa main avait trouvé la direction du pelage soyeux de l'animal. Le chien jappa de contentement sous la caresse en tendant le cou pour faciliter cette dernière. Trop mignon ! Vraiment trop mignon !

\- Euh... C'est le mien...

\- Ah pardon ! Mais il était si mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa-t-elle en relevant la tête pour voir le propriétaire de la peluche vivante.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant debout devant elle une copie de l'animal version humaine. C'était simple. Là tout de suite elle avait envie de mettre la main dans ses cheveux bleus et de les ébouriffer exactement comme elle venait de le faire avec le chien.

En constatant que ces pensées étaient en train de lui échapper, Kristal se frappa mentalement en se relevant, portant l'animal dans ses bras pour aller le donner au petit bleuté.

\- Mais j'ignorai que les animaux étaient autorisés dans le lycée.

\- Ils ne le sont pas, répondit l'autre le visage inexpressif tout en récupérant son chien.

\- Ah...

Pour le coup, la brune se sentit mal. Qu'était elle sensé dire ou faire après ça ? Ce gars ne venait il pas d'avouer comme si de rien était qu'il enfreignait le règlement de l'école ? Bah. C'était pas non plus comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire mais... quand même ! On n'avouait pas quelque chose comme cela à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas bon sang ! Était-ce juste un manque de bon sens ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une idiotie à son plus haut niveau ?

Soudain, sans vraiment qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, Kristal se mit à rire. C'était juste un petit rire. Un peu moqueur. Un peu amusé. Un semblant triste et nostalgique. Mais un rire quand même. Et quand elle le remarqua enfin, ce ne fut pas l'air quelque peu surpris du bleuté qui l'arrêta mais bel et bien cette réalisation soudaine.

\- Ano...

Kristal fit un pas rapide en arrière et leva son œil unique vers le petit bleuté. Elle avait ri ? Elle ? Elle était choquée. En soi, il n'y avait rien de bizarre à rire. Dans des circonstances normales. Pas quand il n'y avait aucune raison particulière. Et encore moins quand ça ne vous était pas arrivé de rire depuis plus d'un an !

\- Oy ! Kuroko! J'ai trouvé la... Ghe ! Numéro 2 !

Un géant au cheveux rouge était soudain apparu derrière le bleuté. A peine le bleuté, Kuroko?, s'était-il retourné pour lui faire face que l'autre avait fait un bond en arrière lâchant dans le même mouvement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. A savoir un ballon de basket. Le bruit que celui-ci produisit en rebondissant sur le sol provoqua alors des remous intérieurs chez la jeune fille qui perdit pour la seconde fois de la journée ses couleurs. Était-elle maudite ? Le destin avait-il décidé de s'acharner sur elle ?

\- Tu l'as encore amené au lycée ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de le laisser chez toi !

\- Mais il n'y a personne à la maison, réfuta le bleuté d'une voix posée.

\- Même ! s'emporta le rouge en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. N'amène pas cette chose à l'école !

\- Kagami-kun... Tu es vraiment insensible en fait... reprit Kuroko avec l'attitude de celui qui était déçu.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ces... Choses.

Ce court échange permit à Kristal de se reprendre. Son visage se fit alors aussi inexpressif que celui du bleuté. Elle ne devait pas laisser la moindre petite chose ébranler sa résolution à chaque fois. Elle l'avait décidée après mure réflexion. Cette période de sa vie était désormais derrière elle. C'était du passé. Plus jamais elle ne mettrait la main sur un ballon de basket.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille tourna finalement les talons. A quoi cela lui aurait il servi de rester là à attendre ? Attendre quoi d'ailleurs? C'est pas comme si elle les connaissait ou avait quelque chose a voir avec eux. De plus, c'était des joueurs de basket. Tout ce qu'elle abhorrait actuellement.

Tiens ? Joueurs de basket ? Étaient-ils dans l'équipe avec ce géant brun qui lui servait de voisin ? Le rouge passe encore mais le bleuté... Elle avait du mal à concevoir la chose. Pas à cause de la taille. Elle avait déjà vu de petits joueurs réussir mieux que d'autre. Car justement il y en avait plus a cause de leur taille. Pour prouver qu'ils en étaient capable. Et c'était ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas chez le bleuté. Aucune volonté particulière. Aucune hargne... contrairement au rouge ! Lui, on sentait bien qu'il en voulait. Et qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre !

Quand elle constata qu'elle s'était arrêtée, Kristal secoua la tête et se remit en marche. C'était inutile de se prendre la tête là-dessus. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne la regardait pas.

Comme pour la conforter dans sa décision, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi retentit dans le lycée. Plus qu'une heure et elle pourrait enfin quitter ce lycée de malheur.

* * *

\- DÉFENSE!

Comme un seul homme les maillots jaune remontèrent le terrain au cris de leur capitaine à la poursuite du maillot rouge qui se dirigeait vers leur panier. D'un simple cross-over le rouge passa le premier défenseur, Izuki. Bientôt, il se retrouva face au géant brun. Passer le numéro 7 officiel lui demanda plus de stratégie.

Sans même regarder, sachant déjà qu'il serait la, Kagami fit une percée rapide en arrière avant de feindre le défenseur pour se démarquer. Le alley-oop au panier, renvoyé par Kuroko lui permit de dunker après un de ses sauts dont il avait le monopole. Il venait de marquer son vingtième panier de la séance.

Le coup de sifflet de la coach résonna pour marquer la fin de l'action. Et le début d'une autre.

Guère surpris, Kiyoshi récupéra le ballon et fit sa passe à l'aigle de l'équipe. Kagami réagit rapidement et marqua son adversaire. Stoïque, celui-ci fit rebondir le ballon lentement, évaluant ses chances et possibilités. La seconde d'après, le ballon était entre les mains de Koganei qui remonta le terrain en direction du panier de l'équipe rouge.

Concentré, Aida Riko surveillait l'évolution du jeux d'un œil expert. Faire jouer les première années contre leurs aînés était devenu pour elle une récurrence. Elle ne le faisait pas non plus tout les jours mais elle avait bien vite remarquer que ces petits combats internes aidaient à la motivation et à l'évolution de l'ensemble du groupe. Le plus souvent, elle tâchait quand même de mélanger les deux groupes pour qu'il s'habitue à jouer ensemble sur le terrain. Après tout ils étaient quand même coéquipiers avant d'être rivaux.

Le regard de la coach dériva vers le panneau des scores tenu par Tsushida. Celui-ci était en faveur des premières années. Encore une fois. La dernière fois aussi c'était comme cela. Jusqu'à ce que les deuxième années inversent la tendance.

Bloqué par Furihata, Koganei arrêta sa course et dans le même mouvement effectua une passe. Passe qui atterrit dans les mains de Hyuga qui marqua un trois point en pestant dans sa barbe contre les premières années irrespectueux de leur aînées.

Avec un sourire amusé, Aida siffla le panier alors que Fukuda attrapait la balle orange pour la remise en jeu.

Après encore une dizaine de remise en jeu, la jeune fille siffla la fin de l'entraînement. Le temps de ranger, de rejoindre les vestiaires et de prendre une douche et ils étaient tous près à partir. Les premières années, déçus d'avoir perdu à deux points près, décidèrent de se réunir au Magi Burger. Koganei et Mitobe fatigués de l'exercice décidèrent de rentrer chez eux avec Tsushida. Enfin, se rendant dans la même direction, Kiyoshi et Izuki décidèrent de rentrer ensemble alors que Hyuga et la Coach faisaient de même de leur côté.

\- Dis, Hyuga... se lança soudain la coach après avoir longuement hésité. La nouvelle... Tu en penses quoi ?

\- La nouvelle ? Hum...

Hyuga se fit pensif. Le visage levé vers le ciel et la main au menton, il médita la question en se repassant le visage de leur sujet de conversation en tête. Les vêtements. Le bandeau. L'air revêche. C'était pas bien dur en fait. Le premier descriptif qui lui venait c'était : Bizarre.

\- Quelque chose te gêne chez elle ? s'enquit-il en éludant par la même habilement la question.

\- Eh bien, plutôt que dérangée, je dirait... intriguée.

Hyuga tourna un pensif vers la jeune fille qui avait le regard dans le vague. Si quelque chose l'avait attirée chez la nouvelle, cela ne devait pas être anodin.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, on sait juste croisée aux toilettes.

\- Et c'est le fait de la voir aller aux toilettes qui t'intrigue autant ? fit Hyuga d'un ton mordant.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket était agacé par l'attitude de leur coach. Maintenant qu'elle en avait autant dit, elle ne pouvait pas élude le sujet enfin !

\- Bien sur que non ! répondit Aida irritée en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et bien quoi alors ?

\- C'est sa manière de bouger. Je ne pourrai pas encore l'affirmer mais... Elle a déjà du pratiquer un sport de manière intensive à mon avis.

\- Hum... Bah. Je vois pas bien en quoi cela nous concerne. Elle va sans doute rejoindre le club affilié non?

\- Hé bien...

La coach vit se rejouer dans sa tête la scène de l'après midi. Son mouvement instinctif. Leur conversation. Son attitude.

\- ... Quelque chose me dit que cela ne risque pas d'arriver, conclut-elle finalement en soupirant.

Hyuga eut beau insister, surpris autant par sa remarque que par son air triste, la jeune fille refusa d'en dire plus.

* * *

Écouteurs visés aux oreilles, portant jogging et sweat avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, Kristal courait pour se vider l'esprit. Après un peu plus d'une heure à ce régime, elle estimait y être parvenue. Le plus qu'elle puisse obtenir en tout cas.

Elle était rentrée juste après sa dernière heure de cours, avait exploré le frigo, taraudée par la faim, et l'avait refermé presque aussitôt. Certes, elle avait faim mais rien ne lui faisait envie.

Impuissante, elle s'était contentée d'un verre d'eau avant de se préparer pour un jogging. C'était souvent comme cela maintenant. Elle avait faim mais son esprit rejetait l'idée de manger. Ou encore elle était crevée et avait envie de dormir mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Et à cet instant précis, elle était exactement comme cela. Elle avait faim et elle était fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait ni manger ni dormir.

C'était assez étrange comme phénomène mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle utilisait l'eau et les barres protéinées à défaut de nourriture. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs sa perte de poids phénoménale. Pour ce qui était de dormir, elle se fatiguait le plus possible. D'où ses jogging récurrents qui pouvaient durer des heures car elle avait une bonne endurance.

Enfin le problème majeur avec ces solutions, c'est qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Après tout, courir lui brûlait plus de calories qu'elle n'en consommait. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions et elle n'avait pas envie de se projeter dans l'avenir dans l'immédiat. Arrivera ce qui arrivera. Elle aviserait bien à ce moment-là.

Soufflant la totalité d'air que contenait ses poumons, elle s'arrêta. Mains sur la taille, elle contrôla alors lentement sa respiration pour faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à un rythme de croisière. Son œil profita de cette pose pour dériver sur le paysage. Son footing avait eu double utilité : occuper son esprit et explorer son nouveau lieu de vie.

N'étant arrivée que la veille, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps, ni la volonté, avouons le, de visiter le coin. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier durant son jogging, elle pourrait se repérer plus ou moins. C'était pas mal. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Surtout avec cette récente manie d'avoir la tête dans les nuages. Cela lui avait assez souvent joué des tour et elle avait fini par retenir la leçon.

Oh, elle avait toujours autant la tête dans les nuages ! Mais au moins, maintenant, elle prenait soin d'emporter partout avec elle son téléphone et une carte. Des fois quand elle sortait autre que pour courir, il lui arrivait même de pousser le vice jusqu'à emmener de l'eau et des barres énergisantes au cas ouù. Extrême. Mais efficace.

Un bruit caractéristique se fit soudain entendre. Même à travers la musique de ses écouteurs, elle pouvait toujours l'entendre. Son oreille était tellement habituée à ce son, qu'elle se focalisait naturellement dessus.

Intriguée malgré elle, elle se dirigea lentement vers son origine. Mais elle n'avait plus besoin du son pour se repérer. Elle savait déjà où aller. Après tout, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait inconsciemment repérer lors de son premier tour de quartier.

Ballon rond orange en main, un garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants était actuellement en train de sauter dans les airs pour mettre un magnifique dunk dans le panier à plus de deux mètres cinquante du sol.

Son sourcil se fronça en regardant le garçon atterrir avec souplesse sur le sol comme s'il ne venait pas de faire un saut prodigieux capable de déroger les meilleurs athlètes du saut en hauteur. Fut une époque, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour le rejoindre. Oui. Cela aurait était le cas si, comme à l'époque, ce jeu était encore tout pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une envie. Celle de courir loin d'ici et de ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'appartement, elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Quand il s'était retourné en dribblant pour s'éloigner un peu du panier, Kristal le reconnut. C'était le garçon qui était avec le bleuté cet après-midi. Celui qui avait peur du chien. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Zut ! Elle ne se souvenait plus. C'était pas un truc comme Ogami ? Non. Bakemi ? Non plus. Rah zut ! C'était quoi déjà ?

\- Kagami-kun.

Oui ! Voilà ! C'était ça ! Kaga... Hein attends ! Mais il sortait, d'où lui !

Apparu comme par magie au milieu du terrain, le bleuté avec le chien regardait le rouge d'un air étrange.

\- Ouah ! cria Kagami en faisant un bond en arrière. Kuroko ! Bon sang ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas apparaître comme cela !

Le ton etant redevenue normal, Kristal n'entendit pas la question que posa le bleuté mais a la réaction tardive du rouge, elle comprit qu'il était surpris. Pourtant Kagami se reprit vite et un immense sourire joua sur son visage. Ils échangerent alors deux trois paroles dont elle ne saisit que quelque bribe ne lui permettant pas de comprendre.

Finallement le rouge se retourna pour aller se mettre en position défensive dans la raquette. Son visage perdit alors son sourire pour une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se retenir.

Faisant rebondir le ballon, le bleuté se dirigea alors à pas lent vers lui...

* * *

La porte de l'appartement claqua lourdement derrière la jeune fille qui n'y porta pas d'attention. Son esprit était à des lieux de là. Non. A des heures. Elle était restée bloquée sur ce qu'elle avait vue. Juste après cette situation hors du commun, elle s'était aussitôt remise au jogging. Inutile de rentrer. Elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil après avoir vu ça. Était ce seulement humainement possible ? Qui étaient donc ces types ? Un qui sautait des hauteurs démesurées et un autre qui passait une armoire à glace comme si de rien était alors que l'autre faisait deux fois sa taille et sa corpulence !

\- Te voila rentrée.

La voix sèche lui fit redresser la tête. Quand son œil rencontra le regard noir de son frère, elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la tension et la colère qui l'habitaient.

-Où étais-tu ?

Quelle question ! Franchement ! N'était-ce pas évident à la vue de sa mise ? Sans parler de son souffle court et de la sueur qui lui coulait le long du visage ! C'était d'ailleurs assez agaçant. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller se rafraîchir un peu... Si seulement Daniel voulait bien lui ficher la paix et la laisser passer.

\- Nul part en particulier, répondit -elle d'un ton vague en prenant sur elle tout en se déchaussant. J'étais juste partie courir un peu.

\- Ah ? Et tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

Non, elle n'en savait rien. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Il est plus de dix heure, reprit Daniel en insistant bien sur l'heure.

Ah oui, quand même. Il était déjà si tard ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Elle avait bien vue que la nuit gagnait du terrain sur le jour mais elle n'y avait pas trop porté d'attention. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et l'heure n'avait aucune emprise là-dessus.

\- Tu n'avait pas dis que tu rentrerais tard ? répliqua-t-elle finalement sur un ton de reproche occultant le reste.

\- Je me suis arrangé avec un collègue à la dernière minute... Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'a pas à traîner aussi tard dans les rues !

Traîner ! Sérieusement ? Il croyait quoi ? Que cela lui faisait plaisir de se retrouver obligée de s'épuiser physiquement pour pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui faire une quelconque remarque, il enchaînait déjà.

\- D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé, hein ? Il n'y avait pas d'assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas lavée à la main ? répliqua-t-elle en se forçant à garder son calme.

\- Il n'y pas pas d'ingrédient manquant dans le frigo et je sais que tu n'a pas d'argent pour pouvoir te payer à manger à l'extérieur.

A ces mots, le peu de patience et d'indulgence qui lui restait fondirent comme neige au soleil. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Il avait même était jusqu'à contrôler le frigo et son portefeuille ! C'était du délire ! C'était plus de l'inquiétude là mais de la persécution pure et simple !

\- Ah ? fit-elle en le fusillant du regard, sujette à une sourde colère qu'elle ne parvenait plus à endiguer. Et tu es qui toi pour te permettre de vouloir régenter ma vie, comme ça, hein ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi un truc là. Pour moi, tu n'ais personne. N'espère pas pouvoir dicter ma conduite maintenant, alors que cela fait des années que tu nous ignores ! Ne viens pas commencer à jouer à l'aîné quand ça t'arrange !

Le temps qu'elle se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, il était déjà trop tard. Le mal était fait.

* * *

Et voila. La prochaine fois on verra un peu ce qui va advenir de cette situation inextricable dans laquelle Kristal vient de sauter à pied joins…

sur ce…. Bon WEEK END et bonne vac si y'en a qui partent


	4. Chapter 4

Ola mina ! dsl pour ce léger retard ! Quand ma beta ma renvoyer le chapitre corrigé j'étais deja au sport et je vien seulement de rentré ! dsl j'ai fait au plus vite et pour pas embêter les couche-tard qui voudrait le lire avant d'aller au lit je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser.

Juste le merci habituel pour le travail de ma beta ainsi que mes reviewer lecteur et follower ! a présent je vous laisse a votre lecture.

* * *

 _Mais voilà, on ne peut remonter le temps. On ne peut rien changer. Parce que ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Toutefois, on peut arranger les choses. En parlant. En serrant les êtres aimés dans nos bras. En leur disant combien on les aimes. Que l'on tient a eux. Qu'ils sont très importants._

* * *

Kristal se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement déprimée. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ?

Lentement, elle se leva de son lit pour rejoindre le salon. Il était vide, bien sûr. Daniel n'était toujours pas rentré après avoir quitté vivement l'appartement la veille sans qu'ils aient échangé un mots de plus. Et il était maintenant déjà plus de 7h30.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Elle-même n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après que cette maudite bouche ait révélé cruellement le fond de sa pensée, il lui aurait été bien difficile de trouver le sommeil. Et vu ce qui s'était passé, hors de question bien sûr, de retourner courir. Sans compter qu'au final elle avait quand même couru plus de cinq heures pour rien. Elle avait suffisamment donné pour aujourd'hui !

Les bras chargés, elle ressortit de sa chambre avec l'intention de rejoindre la salle de bain. Quand son regard accrocha la porte close qu'elle savait à présent mener à la chambre de son frère, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'y diriger ses pas.

Quand elle était arrivé, elle avait bien ouvert la porte mais c'était a peine si elle avait jeté un œil à l'intérieur. Quand elle avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre et non de la salle de bain, elle l'avait aussi refermée avant de s'en désintéresser. Après, Daniel lui avait montré sa chambre et le nécessaire et elle n'avait plus eu le besoin de l'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui, elle s'interrogeait. Que pouvait receler la chambre de son frère ?

Elle n'avait pas menti la veille. Pour elle, Daniel tenait plus de l'étranger que du frère. Certes ils étaient bien liés génétiquement mais cela faisait des années que Daniel avait rompu tout lien avec eux. Elle ne savait rien de lui tout comme lui ne savait rien d'elle. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à qu'elle n'ouvre la boite de Pandore.

Sur la table de nuit, reposait une unique photo. Une photo où posait cinq filles en uniforme sportif et un homme en survêtement. Tous avaient le visage rayonnant. Deux des filles tenaient fermement les bras de l'homme plus âgé d'une main en faisant le signe de la victoire de l'autre sous le regard complice des trois autres filles. A leur pied, un ballon de basket et une coupe...

* * *

Les yeux dans le vague, Kristal regardait droit devant elle sans rien voir. On était maintenant vendredi. Trois jours étaient passés depuis... L'incident. Et elle n'avait pas encore revu son frère. Cela faisait déjà TROIS jours qu'il l'évitait.

Elle savait qu'il rentrait à l'appartement car il lui laissait maintenant soit de l'argent soit de la nourriture sur la table et son lit était souvent plus défait que fait. Il arrivait également parfois qu'elle retrouve une ou deux de ses affaires traînant sur le canapé ou dans la salle de bain. Mais à part ça, aucune trace de lui. Il rentrait à l'appartement quand elle était au lycée et en repartait avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un hasard et qu'il l'évitait bel et bien. Il avait sans doute dû s'arranger encore une fois avec son collègue. Résultat, elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui mettre la main dessus et donc, de s'excuser. Car elle voulait s'excuser. Même si elle le pensait très fort a ce moment là, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Et depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas aussi ignorant de son passé qu'elle le croyait, elle s'en voulait encore plus.

En fait, trouver cette photo dans sa chambre avait bouleversé toute ses convictions. Jusqu'ici elle croyait que Daniel avait rompu tout les ponts en s'éloignant d'eux mais de toutes évidence il n'en était rien. Et cette photo qui datait seulement d'un peu plus d'un an en était la preuve puisqu'il était parti alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Où avait il bien pu la dénicher elle n'en savait rien mais le fait qu'il l'ait était indéniable.

Mais justement. C'était cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait et acceptait les raisons de son départ de la maison. Et c'était justement ça qui l'étonnait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il cette photo? Ne leur en voulaient-il pas ? Si c'était pour continuer à vivre accroché à son passé et sa famille pourquoi partir ?

Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait vraiment parler avec lui. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il sorte de son trou. Trou qu'elle avait elle même creusé à force de mots malheureux et maladroit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se taire ?

Un profond soupir passa les lèvres de l'adolescente qui se leva en entendant la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Tel un automate, ses pas la menèrent à sa classe. Alors qu'elle se mêlait au reste des élèves, son esprit continuait, lui, ses pérégrination mentales.

Rien n'avait changé depuis le premier jour. L'attrait de la nouveauté était vite passé, aidé par son air inapprochable, et les autres élèves s'étaient vite lassés d'elle. Les regard inquisiteurs et les coup d'œil furtifs avaient lentement diminué avant de disparaître. Dommage qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec les commérages et remarques à chaque coin de couloir. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Comme ils prenaient place à leur bureau, son regard accrocha le dos d'un certain géant brun. Au fil des jours, elle avait dû se faire une raison. Être assise derrière lui était une vraie plaie. Pas parce qu'il était voisin puisqu'il ne semblait pas la traiter différemment des autres bien qu'elle sentait souvent sur elle son regard.

Non, le problème c'était sa taille. Il était bien trop grand ! A cause de ça, elle ne voyait pas le tableau ! Certes, elle aurait sans doute pu demander à changer de place mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle venait juste de parvenir à se faire oublier et ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer à cause d'une action triviale. En plus, la plupart des cours ne l'intéressait que moyennement aussi prenait-elle son mal en patience.

C'est en songeant à demander un changement de place qu'elle le réalisa. Parti comme c'était les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de changer. Oui, Daniel l'évitait mais elle n'était pas non plus obligée de l'accepter ! S'il ne voulait pas venir à elle, il lui suffisait d'aller à lui !

Enfin, le seul problème, de taille du reste, c'était qu'elle n'avait AUCUNE idée de l'endroit où travaillait son frère. Elle ne savait même pas dans QUOI il travaillait ! Elle ne savait absolument rien de sa vie actuelle. Non de sa vie entière depuis qu'il était parti de la maison. Et ironiquement cela lui faisait mal. C'était bien la première fois depuis plus d'un an que quelque chose la touchait autant.

Après l'accident, elle s'était détachée du monde réel. Pour elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle suivait simplement le courant pour voir où il la porterait. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin envie de le contrer ce courant. De provoquer sa chance. Et cela était très important pour elle. Que ce soit une bonne ou mauvaise chose, c'était la preuve qu'elle commençait enfin à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête de l'eau. Et cet idiot n'était même pas là pour le voir alors qu'il attendait impatiemment cela depuis longtemps !

\- Crétin...

Devant elle, Kiyoshi se redressa dans un léger sursaut et tourna la tête d'un air surpris pour jeter un coup d'œil vers elle. Mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas. Elle réfléchissait. Comment faire pour trouver Daniel ? Elle ne connaissait aucun de ses amis et, comme elle l'avait déjà souligné, ne savait pas où il travaillait ni même la branche. Alors comment faire ? A qui demander ?

La solution s'imposa d'elle même quand le professeur admonesta soudain le grand brun assis devant elle. Bien sûr ! Kiyoshi connaissait Daniel et de ce qu'elle en avait vu, ils semblaient tous les deux assez proches. Après tout, il l'appelait bien par son prénom, non ? Même s'il ne connaissait pas forcement ses relations proches, il devait savoir où il travaillait, non ? Ou à défaut au moins dans QUOI il travaillait. Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

C'est comme cela que Kristal prit sa seconde résolution. Après avoir décidé de discuter carte sur table avec son frère, elle était maintenant décidée à tout mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir. Même si pour cela, elle devait d'elle même engager la conversation avec une tierce personne et sortir de son cocon.

Kiyoshi atterri lourdement sur le sol, ballon bien en main. La raquette, c'était son domaine. Avec sa main immense et sa taille, il était presque imparable dans cette zone délimitée.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il jaugea la situation et envoya aussitôt le ballon à Izuki sans se laisser perturber par les assaillants de l'équipe adverse. Le numéro cinq partit alors à l'assaut suivi du reste de l'équipe et de l'équipe adverse du jour composée des membres du " banc".

Comme il savait que personne ne faisait attention à lui trop concentrés sur la nouvelle phase d'attaque, son masque tomba légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, son visage exprima la souffrance avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle total de ses émotions.

Il le savait. Sa blessure n'était pas guérie. Elle ne le serait sans doute même jamais. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il continuait à jouer malgré tout, aggravant les symptômes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait jouer. Il voulait être avec cette équipe. Les membres de l'équipe étaient comme sa seconde famille. Il se devait d'être là et de les aider. De les épauler. Il les protégerait coûte que coûte et les mènerait à la victoire. C'était le rôle qu'il s'était donné. Et il ne laisserait pas sa blessure au genou lui dicter sa conduite. Il était le cœur d'acier après tout... Même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'appelle comme cela !

Rapidement, Izuki passa le ballon en direction de Kagami. S'interposant, Kuroko dévia le ballon, en passe d'être intercepté par Koganei, qui finit entre les mains de leur capitaine qui marqua un magnifique panier a trois point. Kiyoshi eut alors un léger sourire emprunt de fierté et d'une soif de victoire. Seirin était forte. Les déboires de l'année précédente étaient finis. Pour eux la Winter Cup n'était plus seulement un rêve. Et il ferait tout pour que cela se réalise. Surtout que c'était sûrement sa dernière année de participation. Du coup, il en voulait. Sa faim était insatiable.

Alors que l'équipe de secours remettait le ballon en jeu, du mouvement à la gauche de sa périphérie visuelle détourna son attention l'espace d'un instant... Et il en oublia complètement le jeu. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte Riko était en train de discuter avec une certaine brune renfermée qui porter un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Que faisait la nouvelle ici ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait faire autre chose que de passer de salle de classe en salle de classe !

Le regard hésitant se Kristal croisa le sien et il y lu une forte détresse qui l'étonna. Il était tellement surpris qu'il remarqua qu'au dernier moment Mitobe qui sauté a deux pas de lui. Son saut avait du retard mais il était suffisant pour gêner légèrement le tireur. Imperturbable, Mitobe tourna son corps de manière à opposer son flanc à Kiyoshi et a l'aide d'un hook shot.

En se réceptionnant au sol, Kiyoshi évita le regard fixe du muet. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait été distrait. Toutefois, les critique de Hyuga furent moins... subtiles.

\- Idiot ! A quoi tu pensais en plein milieu de l'entraînement, hein ?

Kiyoshi se contenta d'un léger rire marqué de culpabilité alors que son regard volait en direction des doubles portes menant au gymnase. Kristal et Riko étaient en train de les regarder. La première avec une expression redevenue indéfinissable, à s'en demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé la détresse qu'il y avait lue quelque secondes plus tôt, la seconde avec des yeux plissés et fixes alors qu'un sourire forcée courbait ses lèvres. Oups. Riko était furax.

\- Teppei ! appela la coach sans le lâcher des yeux.

Avec un soupir résigné, il s'excusa auprès des autres d'un bref signe de tête avant de se décider à rejoindre les deux filles. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elles, Riko reprenait.

\- Vous autres, reprenez l'entraînement! Tsushida, tu prends la place de Teppei ! intima-t-elle en soufflant dans son sifflet pour instaurer un minimum d'ordre.

Le jeu reprit alors que le géant brun les rejoignaient enfin. Riko s'avança vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille tout en le dépassant pour rejoindre les bancs :

\- Tu as cinq minutes. Pas plus.

Kiyoshi la regarda passer d'un air surpris. Il s'était attendu à se faire houspiller mais apparemment elle n'avait pas de reproche à formuler. Ou alors les gardait-elle pour plus tard ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-elle fait sortir du jeu alors ?

Son regard revint en direction de Kristal qui regardait partout sauf vers lui. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Mais c'était quand même étrange. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de leur coach de faire passer l'entraînement, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, en seconde position derrière les discussions personnelles.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Hum... fit elle simplement en fuyant toujours son regard.

\- ... Oui ? Insista-t-il de plus en plus surpris par cette étrange attitude.

\- ... Daniel...

\- Il y a un problème avec ton frère ? rebondit-il aussitôt avec inquiétude en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit aussi... Étrange.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais où je pourrai le trouver ? Je veux dire... là où il travaille, par exemple ?

\- Tu veux parler du bar ?

Aussitôt, Kristal arrêta de fuir son regard et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle allait peut être enfin pouvoir parler avec Daniel. Voyant qu'elle daignait enfin le regarder en face, Kiyoshi comprit que sa supposition était la bonne.

\- Hum... Tu ne connais pas encore très bien la ville, je me trompe ? Tu risques d'avoir du mal à trouver toute seule...

\- Je me débrouillerai !... S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle poliment après un court silence.

\- ... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il pour la deuxième fois avec la ferme intention cette fois d'obtenir une réponse.

Kristal posa sur lui un regard hésitant. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout, c'était des affaires de famille, non ? Cela ne regardait pas les étrangers. Mais en même temps elle avait besoin de lui pour trouver Daniel. Elle était sûre que ce dernier allait continuer à la fuir tout le week-end...si ce n'était plus. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux un caractère semblable. Ils étaient plutôt têtus. A la limite, même, butés !

\- On s'est disputé...

\- Cela arrive tout le temps en famille, non? Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement attendre qu'il rentre plutôt que d'aller le déranger au travail ?

\- C'est que... Cet idiot refuse de me voir...

\- Ah...

C'est là que Kiyoshi comprit toute l'ampleur du problème. Il connaissait Daniel depuis un bon moment maintenant et il savait par expérience que quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. C'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était résolu à l'appeler par son prénom !

A tous les coups, Kristal avait refusé d'abonder dans son sens et du coup, il lui faisait la gueule! En plus d'être têtu, il agissait comme un gamin dans ces moments-là! Vraiment insupportable. Mais comme ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre malgré tout, on finissait toujours par lui pardonner.

Pensif, Kiyoshi jeta un œil derrière lui en direction de l'entraînement qui suivait son cour. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Même pas la coach qui était actuellement en train de s'énerver contre une action suicide de leur As américain. Son attention revint finalement vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- L'entraînement est bientôt fini. Tu peux attendre un peu ? Je t'y emmènerai ce sera plus facile comme cela.

\- Euh...

\- Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. C'est juste histoire d'une petite demi-heure. Tu pourrais attendre sur le banc avec Riko...

Deux raison de refuser s'imposèrent à elle. La première, elle ne se serait pas du tout capable de supporter l'entraînement. Rien que d'entendre le bruit du rebond du ballon sur le parquet provoquait en elle une myriade d'émotion dont elle se passerait bien. Cela n'aurait pas été pour Daniel, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans le gymnase. C'était dire à quel point la mise au point avec son frère lui tenait à cœur.

La seconde raison qui la poussait à décliner était la jeune fille qui leur servait de coach. Aida Riko. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle était sûre de passer à la sellette. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille mais intuitivement elle s'en méfiait.

Premièrement, elle ne s'était pas intéresser d'elle comme les autres. Kristal sentait d'ailleurs un peu trop souvent à son goût son regard la suivre dans les couloirs ou la fixer en classe. Deuxièmement elle semblait bien plus vive que les autres.

Kristal avait bien vite fait de remarquer qu'elle était très perspicace et intuitive. Elle était même sûre qu'elle avait déjà remarqué quelque chose. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir ne lui laissait pas de doute à ce sujet. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien demandé en dehors de la raison de sa présence. Mais son regard qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvement et la plus petite de ses réactions était lui très parlant.

Son regard revint vers le brun qui attendait toujours sa réponse alors après une discrète inspiration, elle prit finalement sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce mais elle avait besoin de Kiyoshi pour mettre la main sur son frère. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais attendre dehors.

\- Hein mais...

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger, le coupa-t-elle en lançant un regard ostensible vers le centre du gymnase.

Surpris, Kiyoshi tourna vaguement la tête dans cette direction s'attendant presque à croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers ou de Riko. Mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur le jeu et ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Quand son regard surpris, revient vers Kristal pour lui demander des explications, la jeune fille avait déjà tourné les talons et quittait le gymnase.

Avec une expression toujours aussi perplexe, le numéro 7 rejoignit finalement ses coéquipiers. Leurs boutades et remarques bon enfant ne durèrent pas cinq minutes avant que la coach ne les mette au pas et l'entraînement put reprendre son cours.

* * *

Debout aux côtés de Kiyoshi, Kristal posa un œil dubitatif sur les escaliers menant au sous sol avec un semblant de désespoir. Difficile à trouver, hein ? C'était un euphémisme! Sans le brun, elle ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Ou plutôt si. Elle l'aurait trouvé. Après deux ou trois heures de recherches infructueuses avant !

Avec un soupir de résignation de Kiyoshi, Kristal descendit les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte en bois sombre.

Rien qu'à l'idée d'y mettre les pieds, elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise. En fait, elle évitait par-dessus tous les lieux publics depuis l'accident. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler avec son frère et celui-ci se trouvait actuellement de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Résolument, elle poussa donc le battant. Elle pénétra d'un pas raide dans la boutique alors que résonnait le carillon annonciateur de visiteur.

\- Bienvenue !

Kristal répondit d'un léger hochement de tête au barman derrière le comptoir et reporta son attention sur la salle. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de deviner à quoi ressemblaient les lieux et Kristal devait reconnaître qu'elle était assez agréablement surprise. A la fois discret et raffiné, l'endroit pouvait servir à la détente et à la romance en même temps dans un cadre plutôt enchanteur.

Le bar était placé en plein centre de la pièce, la cuisine se trouvait à la gauche de l'entrée, dissimulée par deux imposantes portes coupe-feux aux battants fermés. Les tables étaient réparties de manière harmonieuse sur les côtés avec des banquettes pouvant accueillir jusqu'à trois voire quatre personnes.

Alors que la plupart des chaises au pied du comptoir était libre, la salle était, elle, bondée. Si bien qu'il était assez difficile de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme. Visiblement, les lieux étaient assez prisés en ville.

Kristal fit la grimace en passant rapidement les lieux au peigne fin à la recherche de Daniel. Plus vite, elle le trouverait et mettrait les points sur les i, plus vite elle pourrait sortir d'ici. Certes l'endroit était plaisant mais il y avait bien trop de monde à son goût.

\- Je ne vois pas Daniel, chuchota-t-elle avec une panique grandissante et injustifiée.

\- Il doit être dans la cuisine, supposa Kiyoshi plus serein qu'elle en se dirigeant vers l'homme au bar en quête de renseignement.

Par automatisme, Kristal le suivit ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son regard voler avec appréhension d'une table à l'autre. Mais personne ne leur accordait d'importance. Elle devenait vraiment trop sensible. Pour ne pas dire parano.

\- Ah ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es un ami de Daniel, non ?

L'attention de Kristal quitta les client pour se poser sur le barman. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge. Peut être quarante ou cinquante ans. Pas moins et guère plus. Les cheveux poivre et sel, des rides rieuses au coin des yeux et l'expression avenante avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Tout le contraire de son air renfermé, quoi.

\- Kiyoshi Teppei, se présenta le brun avec bonhomie. Il n'est pas là ?

\- Si si. Il est parti me chercher deux trois bricoles dans l'arrière salle. Il ne devrait pas tarder si vous voulez l'attendre.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille pour que Kiyoshi comprenne le message. Il n'allait pas repartir alors qu'ils avaient déjà fait tout ce chemin. Il n'était plus à deux ou trois minutes près.

\- On va faire ça, merci.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ? s'enquit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'œil intriguer vers Kristal.

Pour sa part, Kristal se désintéressa des deux hommes pour fixer la porte coupe feu menant à la cuisine comme si elle attendait que le diable en sorte. Quand elle le vit enfin revenir en salle, elle se redressa entre appréhension et soulagement.

Habillé avec un tablier noir descendant jusqu'au-dessous des genoux et une chemise blanche, il dégageait un air distingué et attrayant qu'elle lui voyait assez rarement. Rien que pour avoir eu l'opportunité de le voir comme cela, elle était assez contente du déplacement.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était vraiment pas tendre, aussi était-elle soulagée de voir qu'il semblait aller bien. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle supposa jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque. Comme elle le craignait, lorsqu'il la repéra, son visage s'assombrit. Son regard exprimait de la douleur et de la rancœur. Tout son être exprimait actuellement tristesse et lassitude. Vu de près, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il n'avait visiblement pas si bien dormi que cela lui non plus.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté comme pour repartir d'où il venait, Kristal prit les devant en lui faisant face. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser maintenant.

\- Je te préviens ! Si tu te défile je fais un scandale !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, fit-il avec un doux sourire marqué par la tristesse. Pas alors que tu as fait tout ce chemin de toi même.

\- Dany...

Kristal ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était étrange quand même. Elle qui y avait tant pensé. Qui avait imaginé des milliers de fois leur face à face. Maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme cela, releva son frère avec une expression nostalgique.

\- Dany, je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! Je... Je n'aurais pas dû te...

\- Attend ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, la coupa-t-il d'un air gêné.

\- ...Ah.

En effet. Son esclandre avait fini par attirer l'attention sur elle. Son visage vira aussitôt dans les tons pivoine mais son premier vrai sourire depuis une éternité flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se précipiter.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors votre avis ?

la prochaine fois, on en découvrira un peu plus sur kristal… Mais je ne vous en direz pas plus niark ! cela gâcherait tout le plaisir ! mdr


	5. Chapter 5

Ola mina ! Voici donc le chapitre cinq de Rewrite. Avec celui-ci, j'ai estimé qu'il était temps que j'arrête de vous faire mariné et que je vous donne enfin quelque réponse ! (pas tout non plus sinon se serait pas très drôle ! niark) Je vous laisse donc sans plus attendre découvrir ce que je vous ai réservé !

* * *

 _C'est ça. On ne peut rien changer hormis nous-même. Notre façon de penser. D'interagir. C'est pourquoi je veux maintenant chérir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je veux dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et que j'ai tu par pudeur. Par respect. Par honte… Par orgueil..._

* * *

En quittant le bar Kristal soupira de soulagement. C'était vraiment stressant de se retrouver dans un tel bain de foule. Mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Son frère semblait enfin disposer à l'écouter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il finisse le travail.

\- Puisqu'on est là, ça te dit qu'on mange un morceau ensemble?

Kristal suivit le regard de Kiyoshi pour voir de quoi il parlait et s'arrêta. A même pas cent mètres devant eux un fast-food ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Elle hésita. La faim la taraudait puisqu'elle ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup avant sa dispute avec Daniel et cela n'avait fait qu'aller de mal en pis depuis. Mais la question était de savoir si elle arriverait malgré tout à avaler autre chose que de l'eau.

En même temps, elle se voyait mal refuser l'invitation. Kiyoshi avait été assez gentil pour l'emmener jusqu'au bar, elle pouvait bien concéder un peu en retour. Si la nourriture ne passait pas... Eh bien elle aviserait le moment venu. Pour le moment elle était de bonne humeur et elle n'avait pas envie de laisser des hypothèses ruiner ça.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Kristal donna donc son accord et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Par mesure de sécurité, Kristal se contenta d'une simple salade, qui passerait sans doute plus facilement qu'un hamburger. Avec leur plateau en main, ils allèrent finalement s'installer en salle. Du coté des baies vitrées à la demande de la jeune fille qui espérait qu'une vue sur l'extérieure puisse l'aider à faire abstraction de la populace.

Ils commencèrent donc à manger en silence. Kristal appréciait la présence calme du brun et le fait de pouvoir manger quelque chose de concret. Kiyoshi lui repensait à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment en fait. On ne devinerait pas au premier abord que vous êtes frère et sœur.

Kristal leva la tête de sa salade avant d'y revenir. Avec un peu plus de réserve toutefois.

\- Et pourtant, génétiquement parlant, nous le sommes bel et bien, répondit elle en piquant dans une tomate.

\- Génétiquement ? releva Kiyoshi en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et bien... Cela fait des années que nous ne nous étions vus alors...

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne savais pas où il travaillait, compris Kiyoshi d'un air entendu.

\- Oui. Plus ou moins. Cela n'excuse sans doute pas tout...

\- Certes, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais changer cet état de fait, non? C'est déjà une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas?

\- Sans doute, oui, acquiesça-t-elle en se demandant si cette simple mise au point suffirait à arranger les choses.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis un bon bout de temps, c'est ça ? Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a fait le premier pas plus tôt?

Kristal ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de touiller machinalement sa salade. Elle n'avait plus faim.

\- Ah! Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu veux pas, hein ! se reprit-il vite fait en se rendant compte que cela pouvait être considéré comme indiscret de sa part.

-... Que t'a dis Daniel ?

\- Pas grave chose en fait. Je sais juste qu'il est parti à cause de problème familial.

Alors son frère lui en avait un peu parlé ? Dans ce cas, le fait qu'elle s'épanche un peu auprès de lui ne devrait pas être trop gênant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand Daniel a quitté la maison, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette période. Et le peu que j'en ai ne le concerne pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda Kiyoshi d'un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait le droit de poser la question ou pas.

\- A cause de notre père. Il a toujours été très strict dans notre éducation. Il n'acceptait pas que son unique fils ne devienne pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Alors Daniel a fait le seul choix possible pour vivre SA vie. Il est parti.

-... Je vois.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre eux, chacun picorant plus que mangeant son plat pour se donner une sorte de contenance. Ce fut un concours extérieur qui les sortit de cette mauvaise passe.

\- Tiens ! C'est Kiyoshi !

Tous deux levèrent les yeux. Un immense sourire illumina le visage du brun alors que celui de la jeune fille se rembrunissait aussitôt. Devant eux une grande majorité des membres de l'équipe de basket semblait les toiser. Les deuxièmes années au complet en fait. Et au milieu d'eux, le regard scrutateur de la seule fille du groupe ne quittait pas Kristal.

Sentant les ennuis, Kristal amorça un mouvement de départ avec une excuse toute faite sur le bout de la langue mais une nouvelle fois ses projets furent remisés au placard. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à Koganei de jouer les trouble-fêtes mais plutôt à un petit être à quatre pattes habillé d'un maillot de basket. Les premières années chargés de copieux plateaux venaient de les rejoindre.

\- Wouf !

Sans prévenir, l'animal sauta sur les genoux de Kristal et entreprit de lui lécher copieusement le visage. Surprise, la jeune fille mit de côté ses intentions de départ et saisit l'animal pour l'éloigner d'elle. Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la patte de l'animal accroche au passage une des lanières de son cache-œil. Sans rien pouvoir faire, la jeune fille vit son bandeau tomber sur ses genoux, tout aussi perplexe que les autres, quoi que pour une autre raison.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa main vola vers son œil découvert mais elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Et au vu du regard allant de l'étonnement à la compassion qu'affichaient les membres de l'équipe de basket, elle ne c'était pas trompée.

Dans un silence devenu pesant, Kristal remit en place l'objet du malaise. Sans mot dire, Kuroko en profita pour récupérer son chien. Instinctivement l'œil de Kristal suivit le mouvement que fit le bleuté, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle ne savait d'un coup plus quoi faire. Elle n'en voulait pas au chien qui n'avait évidemment pas accroché exprès son bandage. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle voulait le cacher... Enfin un peu quand même. La cicatrice était assez disgracieuse après tout. Enfin, ça c'était surtout quand elle avait l'œil fermé. Ouvert, elle ne se voyait presque pas et avec un peu de maquillage, cela n'y paraîtrait même plus.

Alors pourquoi portait-elle un cache-œil ? La raison était ailleurs et c'était précisément celle-là qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent. Enfin plus que pour les autres, c'était surtout elle qui ne voulait pas voir. Elle n'était pas encore psychologiquement, ni émotionnellement en fait, prêtre pour cela.

Comme le silence tirait en longueur autour de la table, personne ne sachant comment réagir, Kristal fini par revenir à son intention première. Prenant son sac et sa veste, elle se leva de la banquette son unique oeil tourné vers Kiyoshi.

\- Merci de m'avoir guidé, le remercia-t-elle en courbant légèrement l'échine en signe de gratitude.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença alors à s'éloigner en ignorant royalement le petit effet qu'elle venait juste de produire.

\- Attend ! réagit soudain Kiyoshi en revenant à la pleine possession de ses moyens. Je te raccompagne.

\- Inutile. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Sur ses paroles sèches et sans appel, Kristal quitta donc le restaurant sans porter attention au regard qui ne quittait pas sa personne.

* * *

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ? s'enquit Koganei en sortant enfin de sa béatitude.

\- Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi, fit Hyuga en fixant ostensiblement le numéro sept de son équipe.

Kiyoshi se contenta d'en rire, ce qui énerva religieusement son capitaine. Mais avant que le noir à lunette n'ait pu lui dire le fond de sa pensée, Aida prit la parole tout en s'asseyant à la table comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il n'y a pas moins d'une minute.

\- A-t-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ?

\- Hum ?

\- " Merci de m'avoir guidé", répéta-t-elle mot pour mot. C'est bien ce qu'elle a dis, non?

\- Ah. Oui. C'est bon.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle est venue te chercher à l'entraînement ? s'enquit Izuki en le regardant avec cet air absent qui le caractérisait. Elle voulait aller où ?

\- Hum... Et bien...

Kiyoshi hésita. Pouvait-il le leur dire? Après tout ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, non? C'était quand même la vie privé de la jeune fille.

\- Ok. Tu n'as pas à nous le dire. Mais pourquoi toi ? s'étonna Hyuga qui ne comprenait pas. Vous ne vous parlez jamais en classe.

\- Ils sont voisins, expliqua Izuki en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'une des banquettes.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? fit leur capitaine d'un air suspicieux alors que le reste de l'équipe prenait place a son tour.

\- Nos grands-parents se connaissent, expliqua Kiyoshi avec un sourire éblouissant comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Hyuga lui le jeta un œil irrité alors que les autres les regardaient d'un air blasé. Ils étaient habitués à leur manège à présent. C'était toujours le même schéma. Un Hyuga grognon plus un Kiyoshi joyeux égal au final un Hyuga sur les nerfs et colérique et un Kiyoshi placide et toujours aussi joyeux.

\- Son prénom, c'est Kristal, non? fit Aida sur le ton de l'interrogation alors qu'elle savait déjà parfaitement qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Ça fait pas très japonais...

\- Elle ne l'est qu'à moitié, il me semble, expliqua Kiyoshi avec un hochement de tête en se détournant aussitôt de son capitaine qui était en train de lui remonter les bretelles. Daniel m'a dit une fois que son père était d'origine étrangère.

\- Daniel ? releva Koganei alors que Hyuga ruminait dans son coin en ne semblant porter aucune attention à la conversation.

\- C'est son frère. Elle a emménagé chez lui lundi.

Hyuga tourna la tête vers lui. Oubliant ses griefs, il revint finalement dans la discussion.

\- Ah ? Elle vit avec son frère alors, releva-il en se rappelant de l'intérêt notable de leur coach pour la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Et ces parents, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kiyoshi en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de leur relation conflictuelle. Par ailleurs, il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il en était actuellement. Daniel était-il toujours en froid avec son père ? Sans doute pas sinon sa sœur ne serait pas venue emménager avec lui.

\- Mais quand même... reprit Koganei, après un cour silence pensif. Vous avez vu cette cicatrice ?

Un nouveau blanc s'installa à la table et plus personne n'osa bouger.

\- Ces vêtements... Vous croyez qu'elle en a d'autres ? Des cicatrices ? s'enquit soudain Kagami en regardant ses sempais d'un air mitigé.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, reconnu Izuki en réfléchissait à la question à son tour. Ok, il ne fait pas très chaud, mais de là à être aussi couverte...

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Méditatif, celui-là. La cicatrice de la jeune fille était impressionnante. Elle partait de l'arcade, côté tempe, pour finir légèrement sous l'œil vers l'arête du nez en traversant la paupière. Chacun y allait à présent de sa propre hypothèse. Si elle en avait d'autre et qu'elles étaient du même acabit...

* * *

Kristal soupira de soulagement en laissant tomber son sac dans l'entrée. Enfin de retour. Cela avait été rude. Entre ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de son frère, son passage hasardeux et douloureux au gymnase pour demander l'aide du géant brun et enfin l'épisode du Fast Food, la journée avait été riche en événements.

Kristal soupira une nouvelle fois en retirant sa veste. Elle ne pouvait le nier, il y avait quand même quelque passage positif. Rien ne garantissait que les choses allaient changer, pas qu'elle le souhaitait tellement non plus du reste, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, Kristal s'enfonça dans l'appartement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Là, elle s'arrêta devant son reflet. Le premier fait notable de changement lui sauta alors aux yeux. Enfin à l'œil. Elle avait perdu ce teint pâle et maladif qui la caractérisait encore une semaine plus tôt. Par contre, elle était toujours aussi maigre mais elle n'en tenait pas vraiment compte. Elle avait bien réussit à manger la moitié d'une salade composée dans un restaurant bourré de monde, non? En plus si elle ne l'avait pas finie, ce n'était pas par manque d'appétit ou de volonté mais plutôt à cause de l'empressement pour fuir ces maudits instants de malaise qui semblaient décidés à la poursuivre où qu'elle aille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une moitié de repas c'était déjà très bien de son point de vue. Avec tout l'argent que lui avait laissé Daniel, et qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé par manque d'appétit, pour ne pas dire volonté ou fainéantise, elle aurait pu se payer un repas dans le plus cher des restaurants du coin. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne tombait pas d'inanition, cela lui convenait très bien. Se forcer ne l'aurait mené à rien d'autre qu'à l'anorexie de toute manière.

Se détournant de son triste reflet qui lui était si douloureux de regarder, Kristal entreprit de se déshabiller. Enlevant également son bandeau qu'elle posa sur le bord de l'évier, elle passa enfin dans la salle d'eau. Un bon bain ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire même.

Après une toilette sommaire et un shampoing rafraîchissant, elle se laissa finalement couler dans le bain et les yeux clos laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. De bien être, cette fois.

Ah. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour effacer tout ce stress journalier. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus accaparé par ses inquiétudes familiales, elle avait enfin l'impression de souffler vraiment pour la première fois depuis son emménagement dans cette ville.

Ses deux yeux se rouvrirent d'eux même pour se fixer sur le plafond immaculé. Elle resta ainsi immobile pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser dans son bain et de lever lentement sa main droite pour l'amener dans son champ de vision. Ignorant l'eau qui en goûta, son attention se porta sur son bras. Plus précisément sur les multiples petites cicatrices qui y couraient.

Sa main gauche sortit à son tour de l'eau pour aller les frôler du bout des doigts. Son regard baissa finalement sur la surface de l'eau qui masquait le reste de son corps. Elle était vraiment devenue disgracieuse.

Elle avait pris le temps, un jour où elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de les compter. Quatorze réparties sur la totalité du bras droit et trois sur l'avant-bras gauche. Huit sur la jambe droite, dont cinq sur la cuisse, et trois sur la cuisse gauche. Elle en avait également sept réparties sur son flanc droit, son ventre et son buste. Mais pour ce qui était de son dos, c'était plus compliqué. Elle avait bien essayé de les compter à travers un miroir mais la simple vue de l'immense cicatrice, la plus grosse du lot, partant de son bras droit pour traverser l'omoplate et se perdre au milieu du dos forcer son regard à se détourner avant qu'elle ne parvienne à tenir des comptes.

Cette fois, sa main se porta sur son œil droit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce corps qui était désormais le sien après son réveil. Parler de choc serait un euphémisme. Son cri avait résonné dans l'hôpital durant plusieurs minutes rameutant infirmiers et patients. Sûr qu'aujourd'hui encore après plus d'un an ils se souvenaient tous encore de cette jeune fille hystérique qui avait menacé de se défenestrer. Pour elle, les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps n'étaient rien au vu de son œil. Cet œil droit à la couleur plus claire. Cet œil droit dont elle n'était pas le propriétaire légitime.

Avec un grognement irrité, Kristal sortit de l'eau pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. Ce fut naturellement et sans même qu'elle y pense que son œil se ferma lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'eau. A présent, elle ne l'ouvrait guère plus que quand elle avait la certitude de ne pas croiser son regard dans une quelconque surface réfléchissante. Cette œil était beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour ces frêles épaules. Elle ne pouvait que penser à son détenteur originel quand elle le voyait. Et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour se le rappeler en permanence.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lavabo et regarda son reflet. Ces cicatrices ressortaient incroyablement après le bain. Elle avait toute prise une teinte rougeâtre. Même celle de son œil semblait soudain plus impressionnante.

C'est en croisant son œil bleu vert dans le miroir que sa volonté s'affirma. Elle allait parler à Daniel. Elle lui expliquerait pour elle. S'informerait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort après son départ et avait la ferme intention de le faire maintenant.

C'est donc avec ces belles pensées qu'elle entreprit de s'habiller sans se douter qu'elle était encore bien loin du compte. En effet, quand Daniel rentra le cœur en fête environ deux heures plus tard en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre les choses à plat avec sa sœur, il fut plus que déroutée en la trouvant endormie sur le canapé.

* * *

Alors ? Content(e)s d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Kristal ? Enfin surtout sur ce qui lui est arrivé bien que je vous réserve encore deux trois surprises à ce sujet ! niark niark niark. Jespere vivement que vous avez aprecié ce chapitre car la suite risque de se faire attendre…

Et oui mina, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je dois faire une courte pause. J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je suis complètement dépassé.

Par contre je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de temps cela durera car je pense prendre un peu de vacance après ce rush de folie alors… Quoi qu'il en soit la fic est juste en stand by est non en arrêt définitif et je pense pouvoir reprendre vers fin septembre début octobre au plus tard. Merci de votre compréhension…


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mina! me voila enfin de retour. après ce bon mois d'absence, je vous laisse enfin découvrir la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va avancer doucement mais surement... niark

* * *

 _Je voudrait simplement me montrer telle que je suis vraiment. Sans faux semblant. Je voudrais simplement être plus honnête avec moi-même. Pourtant j'ai beau l'imaginer, le souhaiter de tout mon cœur, le désirer... c'est impossible. Car même si j'y arrivais, je sais que rien ne changerait au final. Parce que c'est déjà trop tard. Ceux à qui ces mots sont destinés ne peuvent plus les entendre._

* * *

Appuyé contre la rambarde, Daniel souffla la fumée de sa cigarette. Son regard se perdit alors dans le ciel aux milles couleurs du soir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et ses émotions étaient partagées. Il était soulagé de voir que Kristal semblait aller un peu mieux et en même temps, déçu.

Cette dernière émotion était très étrange. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Kristal surmonte son traumatisme alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si triste ? Si seul aussi ? C'était vraiment incompréhensible.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il posa un regard éteint sur le bâtiment qui le surplombait. Son esprit vola alors vers un des appartements en particulier. A l'heure qu'il était, sa sœur devait certainement encore dormir dans sa chambre là ou il l'avait transporté après l'avoir trouvée avachie sur le canapé.

Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait au loin sa cigarette consumée. Quand ils s'étaient disputés en début de semaine, il s'était senti mal. Non pas à cause de ses mots cruels mais plutôt à cause de leur véracité. En partant et en coupant tout les ponts, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Mais le plus douloureux là-dedans, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait pas plus que cela. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de ses sœurs. Fallait quand même dire qu'ils avaient une bonne dizaine d'années de différence et ne se parlaient de ce fait presque pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne se côtoyaient en dehors de la maison d'ailleurs.

Il avait honte de l'admettre mais la possibilité que son attitude ait pu les blesser ne serait ce qu'un peu ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il avait fallu que Kristal lui crache cruellement la vérité au visage pour qu'il réalise. Et le fait d'avoir gardé des nouvelles à travers les journaux ou en les espionnant de manière anonyme ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

Un bruit de pas à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. En reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant, un faible sourire ourla ses lèvres.

\- C'est à cet heure là que tu rentres ? l'accueillit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'autre se contenta d'un large sourire avant de venir s'accouder à la barrière faisant pour sa part face à l'immeuble.

\- Vous avez pu discuter ? s'enquit alors Kiyoshi sans oser le regarder en face.

\- Non, répondit Daniel en allumant sa troisième cigarette de la soirée pour se donner contenance. Elle dormait quand je suis arrivé et je n'ai pas osé la réveiller.

-... Peut-être aurais-tu dû ?

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Daniel en le regardant avec un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais cela semblait lui tenir à cœur.

\- J'imagine oui. Pour qu'elle vienne à moi d'elle-même cela a dû beaucoup la travailler, convient Daniel en tirant une bouffé de sa cigarette. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser dormir tant qu'elle peut... Parce qu'elle se réveillera bien assez tôt, conclut-il tristement en regardant d'un air peiné le ciel désormais bien sombre.

\- ...Daniel ? appela lentement le joueur de Seirin en regardant le jeune homme d'un air étonné.

Daniel éteignit sa cigarette à moitié consumé contre la rambarde. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Kristal mais il savait. Il savait qu'elle cauchemardait toutes les nuit. Qu'elle se couchait à pas d'heure parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et aussi que quand celui-ci venait enfin, elle se réveillait toujours bien trop vite. Combien d'heures de sommeil pouvait-elle bien glaner chaque nuit ? Deux ? Trois ? Et encore...

\- Tu sais... On l'a vu... Sa cicatrice.

Surpris, Daniel tourna son attention vers Kiyoshi et celui ci indiqua alors sa tête du doigt. Enfin, plus précisément son œil droit. Daniel comprit aussitôt quoi il faisait référence... Et un sentiment très proche de la jalousie s'installa immédiatement en lui. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa Kiyoshi en interprétant mal sa réaction. C'est à cause de Nigo ! Il s'est pris les pattes dans son cache-œil et une situation en entraînant une autre...

\- Nigo ? répéta Daniel, perdu dans cet afflux de paroles.

\- Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé, répondit Kiyoshi en se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. C'est le chien de mon kohai.

\- Ah oui ! Je m'en sou... Attend ? Ton kohai était là ? réalisa Daniel après coup redoutant le reste.

-... Toute l'équipe en fait, répondit Kiyoshi avec une grimace d'excuse en confirmant ses craintes.

\- Alors... Kris sait pour toi ? Je veux dire... Pour l'équipe de basket ?

\- Bah oui. En plus, elle est venue me chercher à l'entraînement pour que je lui dise où tu travaillais. Alors forcément qu'elle sait.

\- Elle est venue pendant que vous jouiez ? Sérieusement ?

\- Bah oui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tes questions sont de plus en plus bizarres, Daniel.

Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé des deux partit à rire avec une expression démentielle. L'expression de celui qui pétait un câble en se demandant ce qu'il avait foutu jusqu'à présent.

\- Euh... Daniel ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'enquit Kiyoshi, inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

\- Hum? répondit celui-ci toujours secoué par un petit rire qui refusait de passer. Oui, oui t'inquiète. Je vais bien. C'est juste que je me suis trouvé soudain bien bête.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Kiyoshi qui comprenait encore moins son attitude.

\- Rien, rien, répondit Daniel en pouffant toujours un peu bien qu'il se contrôlait mieux à présent. Dis-moi plutôt. C'est quand votre prochain match ?

\- Dimanche, répondit le numéro sept de Seirin, surpris par le changement soudain de sujet. On joue contre Senshinkan.

\- Senshinkan ?... Je vois. Un des trois roi, hein... Ce ne sera pas un match facile.

\- Non, acquiesça avec sérieux Kiyoshi. Mais nous sommes fin prêt et nous avons bien l'intention de gagner.

\- Dimanche... Je peux assister au match ?

\- Hein ? Tu va venir ? Tu n'as jamais voulu venir pourtant !

\- Je ne peux pas être le seul à traîner derrière.

La réponse énigmatique intrigua grandement le brun. Et cette tendresse inattendue dans son regard ne fit que l'accentuer. Pourtant Kiyoshi eut beau insister, Daniel resta muet comme une carpe...

* * *

Kristal se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniquée. Il lui fallu bien cinq minutes pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur et encore cinq autres pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. Encore un de ses maudits rêves.

Remise de ses émotions, Kristal porta enfin attention à son environnement... Quand diable était-elle retournée dans sa chambre ?

Son regard se baissa sur son corps. En plus de son cache-œil, elle portait toujours les vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite à la sortie de son bain. C'était plutôt étonnant en partant du principe qu'elle retirait toujours son bandeau pour dormir et qu'elle n'aimait pas se coucher habillée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait le sommeil très agité et que du coup cela froissait ses vêtements. Elle avait beau avoir une drôle d'allure à force d'être couverte de la tête au pied, elle n'aimait pas pour autant avoir l'air négligée. Et si elle dormait dans son lit avec ses vêtements et son bandeau cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. C'était qu'on l'y avait mise. Et qui aurait pu le faire si ce n'était Daniel ?

D'un coup, la jeune fille se souvint de son passage dans le bar et des événements qui avaient suivi. Sa première pensée fut pour l'équipe de Seirin qui avait vu ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Qu'ils aient vu sa cicatrice n'était pas tant le problème. Non. Le problème, c'était leur réaction. Elle avait une sainte horreur de la pitié et savait par expérience que maintenant qu'ils avaient vu sa cicatrice, elle n'y couperait pas.

La deuxième réalisation fut pour son frère. S'il l'avait déplacée du canapé jusqu'au lit, cela voulait dire qu'il était rentré. Son esprit ne compta pas jusqu'à trois qu'elle intégra cette nouvelle information.

Basculant sans attendre les jambes à bas du lit, elle se leva avec un peu plus de modération pour éviter les vertiges. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour constater que l'appartement était vide. Son œil dériva vers la pendule qui affichait neuf heure passée.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé la pendule, elle indiquait huit heures moins cinq. Elle s'était mise à sommeiller par la suite en attendant Daniel et avait dû finir par s'endormir. Cela avait bien dû lui prendre quand même une vingtaine de minutes avant de retrouver Morphée. Donc globalement, elle avait dû dormir environ trois quart d'heure. Le temps que son frère rentre, la trouve et la déplace dans sa chambre il restait grosso modo une demi heure de vague.

Son regard se posa sur la porte. Même s'il était sorti, il ne devait pas être bien loin. Après tout il savait qu'elle voulait lui parler, non ?

Enfilant à la va-vite ses chaussures et une veste, elle ouvrit tout aussi rapidement la porte avec la ferme intention de trouver son frère. Elle aurait certes pu patienter un peu dans l'appartement puisqu'il allait forcément revenir à un moment ou un autre mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise pourtant quand elle trouva l'objet de sa précipitation au pas de la porte en train de discuter avec un géant brun guilleret.

\- Ah! Kris! Tu es réveillée.

La jeune fille lui jeta un œil plus que parlant. " Non. Tu crois ?" Franchement c'était quoi ces remarques stupides ? Si elle était là devant lui c'était qu'elle était réveillée, non ?

\- Tu t'apprêtais à sortir ? s'étonna Daniel les sourcil froncés quand il remarqua sa tenue.

\- ... Non, souffla-t-elle gêner malgré elle part la situation inattendue.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi..., commença Daniel qui ne comprit pas.

\- Je vais y aller ! intervint Kiyoshi en coupant Daniel dans sa phrase pour sauver la jeune fille de son embarras avant d'ajouter après une hésitation : je peux vraiment compter sur toi pour dimanche ?

\- Dimanche ? répéta Kristal en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

La réponse ne l'intéressait pas vraiment alors pourquoi avait-elle demandé ? Pour sauter au vol sur l'occasion de détourner de manière définitive la conversation sur sa supposée sortie. Elle ne tarda pourtant pas à le regretter. Si elle avait su, elle aurait préféré affronter Daniel, gênée ou pas.

\- On a un match de basket ! Daniel vient de me dire qu'il viendrait mais comme c'est bien la première fois qu'il veut y assister alors je tiens à m'en assurer !

\- Que je sois là ou pas ne changera rien à ton jeu Teppei, grogna Daniel qui ne manqua pas le léger mouvement de recul de sa sœur.

\- Bien sur que si ! On joue quand même contre un des trois rois ! Les encouragements de la foule y font aussi, tu sais !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez remontés et prêts à tout donné ? releva Daniel avec un brin d'amusement pour taquiner le jeune homme.

\- Bien sur qu'on l'est ! Mais les encouragements mettent toujours du baume au cœur !

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de sursauter et son regard se porta aussitôt sur le visage pâle marqué par un sourire triste de Kristal. A peu de choses prêts, c'était les mêmes mots que ceux de leur père.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Kiyoshi à qui leur réaction n'échappa pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Daniel en ramenant son attention sur le brun. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essayerai de me libérer, d'accord ?

\- Ça me va. Bon il commence à se faire tard, repris le joueur de Seirin comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication sur leur étrange réaction. Ji-cha et Ba-chan vont finir par s'inquiéter...

\- Oui. Passe-leur le bonjour de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Kiyoshi en s'éloignant.

\- Ah ! Et Teppei !, le rappela Daniel avant de conclure comme le brun se retourner vers lui : Bonne chance pour dimanche.

Pour toute réponse, Kiyoshi leva le pouce avec un gros sourire aux lèvres avant de se remettre en route pour rejoindre son appartement. Les deux frères et sœur le regardèrent partirent sans bouger l'un comme l'autre ne sachant que faire à présent. Ce fut finalement Kristal qui prit les devant une légère rougeur sur les joues trahissant à peine le malaise qui l'habitait.

\- As-tu déjà mangé ? s'enquit-elle sans pour autant oser le regarder en face.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Avec Kiyoshi. Il ne te l'a pas dis ?

Daniel tourna son attention vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Le brun lui en avait-il parlé? Possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention après tout.

\- Possible, répondit-il finalement en constatant qu'elle le regardait d'un air perplexe. Mais je suis content de voir que vous semblez bien vous entendre.

\- Hein ? fit-elle surprise par le revirement de situation. Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste un concours de circonstances.

\- Vraiment ? releva Daniel avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres laissant supposer qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? l'agressa verbalement Kristal son seul œil visible lançant des éclairs.

\- Rien rien, fit Daniel d'un ton démentant son propos. Et si on rentrait ? On ne va pas rester à poireauter éternellement devant la porte quand même.

\- Mouais, fit la jeune fille pas le moins du monde convaincue tout en emboîtant le pas à son frère pour rentrer dans l'appartement.

Après s'être déchaussé de ses chaussures et de sa veste sous l'œil attentif de sa sœur, Daniel rejoignit la cuisine. Alors que Kristal se déchaussait à son tour avec un profond soupir de lassitude, Daniel mit de l'eau à chauffer. Ils allaient tout deux avoir besoin d'un bon remontant pour affronter la conversation à venir.

Enfin débarrassé » de ses vêtements d'extérieur Kristal rejoignit Daniel au moment où celui-ci sortait les tasses pour y mettre les sachets. S'asseyant sur la première chaise venue, la jeune fille attendit patiemment que son frère la rejoigne. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme déposa une tasse devant elle avant de prendre une chaise à son tour. Un nouveau silence encore plus flagrant suite au manque de bruit d'arrière fond s'installa. Une nouvelle fois ce fut Kristal qui se résolu à le rompre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui était à l'origine du présent malaise.

\- ... Je suis désolée...

\- Kris...

\- Attend ! le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Laisse-moi parler. Je disais : je suis désolée. Mais ne te trompe pas. Je ne suis pas désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis. Je suis juste désolée de la manière dont c'est sorti parce qu'après tout ce serait mentir que de dire que les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

-... Oui. Je sais.

\- Lorsque tu es parti, Papa n'a rien voulu nous dire et maman nous a juste expliqué succinctement que tu étais grand maintenant et que tu allais vivre par tes propres moyens. Nous étions jeunes. Nous n'avions aucune raison de douter deux. Et lorsque nous sommes venues en âge de nous poser des questions sur ton départ précipité, pour nous tu n'étais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Papa n'a plus jamais évoqué ton nom et maman ne le faisait que très rarement. Et toujours en l'absence de père, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te dire que je regrette mes mots. Parce qu'il sont le reflet même de ma pensée. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un fantôme. Le fantôme d'un passé révolu.

Daniel pâlit en serrant la tasses qu'il serrait dans ses mains si fortement qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir voler en éclats. Il comprenait. Non. Plutôt que de comprendre, il voyait très bien comment les choses avaient pu évoluer après son départ. Leur père était un homme intransigeant et jamais leur mère n'oserait s'opposer à lui.

\- Toutefois... J'ai beau penser chacun de ces mots, je n'aurais jamais dû te les dire comme cela. Et pour cela, je m'excuse. Pour moi, tu es un étranger et te voir vouloir régenter ma vie alors que tu n'y a pas place m'a fait dire ce que je n'aurais pas dû te dire. Que je le pense ou pas n'est finalement pas le problème. Pas une seconde, je n'ai pensé à toi. A ce qu'a pu représenter ton départ ni ce qu'il a pu t'en coûter. A comment tu as survécu après ou à pourquoi tu n'as jamais repris contact. Finalement, je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour te critiquer.

\- Kris...

\- Mais tu sais... enchaîna la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Je me suis rendue compte d'un truc dernièrement... C'est que la vie est bien trop courte et que tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance de quoi demain sera fait.

Pour la première fois de l'entretien, la jeune fille releva la tête est regarda son frère droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre

\- C'est pourquoi, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux que tu me parles de toi. De ce que tu aimes. Ce que tu détestes. De tes amis. Ton travail. Tes relations amoureuses. Absolument tout. Parce que... Si je ne peux défaire ce qui est déjà fait, je peux toujours changer ce qui sera.

Daniel regarda la jeune fille devant lui sous un nouveau jour. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour un an auparavant. Ce jour où ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés face à face après presque huit ans de silence.

Ce jour où il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un étranger. Qu'ils avaient commis de nombreuses erreurs d'un côtés comme de l'autre. Ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait donner beaucoup de lui pour réparer ses erreurs. Pour qu'ils forment la famille qu'ils auraient dû être...

* * *

bon voila pour le chapitre du jour! vous vous demandiez ce qui allait ce passer hein? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire? Je suis sur que vous ne vous attendiez pas a cela ;) Niark


	7. Chapter 7

coucou c'est moi! lol

Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre... plutôt chargé... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

* * *

 _C'est ainsi. C'est le domaine de Dieu. C'est sans doute pourquoi on ne peut pas remonter le temps. Parce que contrairement à des mots ou des geste que l'on peut rattraper, ce qui n'est plus physiquement ne peut revenir. Parce que la mort est la seule chose qui peut nous empêcher, nous humain, de pouvoir nous aimer et nous chérir. C'est pourquoi je me tais. Je me renferme. Je garde tout pour moi. Parce que c'est trop tard maintenant. Parce que cela apporterait encore plus de peine. Pour moi. Pour nous. Pour ceux qui vous survivent._

* * *

 _Quatorze mois plus tôt._

 _Hôpital central._

\- Excusez-moi?

Surprise par le ton pressé, l'infirmière leva un œil surpris vers le nouvel arrivant. Les cheveux en pagaille, la mise de guingois et le souffle court, le jeune homme la regardait avec dans les yeux une inquiétude manifeste. La jeune femme était maintenant habituée à ce genre de personne. Sans doute venait-il tout juste d'apprendre que sa femme ou son enfant venait d'être hospitalisé. Aussi sa voix se fit-elle aussi douce et calme qu'elle le pouvait lorsqu'elle s'adressa a lui.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- On m'a dit que c'était ici qu'avait été hospitalisée ma famille. Les Delfort...

L'infirmière perdit d'un coup son attitude neutre au profit d'une désapprobation manifeste. Encore ? Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris ? Combien en avait-elle refoulé depuis la veille ? Elle ne savait même plus. Elle avait arrêté de compter au bout de vingt.

\- Partez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Daniel qui ne comprenait pas la raison de sa soudaine froideur.

\- Vous, les journalistes vous êtes vraiment une plaie, hein ? Quand est-ce que vous laisserez enfin cette famille tranquille ?

\- Vous vous trompez ! s'écria le jeune homme en comprenant la méprise. Je m'appelle Daniel Delfort. Je suis le fils aîné.

L'infirmière hésita en lui jetant un œil clairement défiant. Elle n'en croyait pas un mots.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis de la famille ! J'ai ma carte d'identité ! reprit Daniel légèrement agacé cette fois en sortant son portefeuille pour étaler ses justificatifs d'identité entre eux. J'ai même mon permis, ma carte de crédit, mon carnet de chèque,...

\- Ok. Ok. J'ai compris. Mais c'est bizarre... Votre nom ne figure pas sur les papiers, conclut-elle toujours hésitante en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel devait apparaître la fiche de renseignement des accidentés.

\- J'imagine, oui. A cause de... Quelques problèmes familiaux... J'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents il y a quelque années.

\- Peut être mais...

La jeune infirmière était bien embêtée. Le jeune homme semblait sincère et son histoire avait du sens. En plus, ses papier attestaient qu'il s'appelait bien Daniel Delfort. Toutefois, son nom ne figurait pas sur la liste et elle avait reçu l'impératif de ne laisser que la famille ou les amis proches, qui se résumait à une poignée de personne, à avoir accès à la chambre.

\- Un problème ?

Les deux jeune gens tournèrent la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Leur visage s'éclaircit alors de soulagement. L'une parce qu'elle se voyait d'un coup soulagée d'un poids décisionnel, l'autre parce qu'on allait peut être enfin l'écouter. En effet, devant eux un médecin en blouse blanche les regardait avec un sourcil interrogatif haussé dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- Ah docteur ! En fait...

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu s'expliquer, Daniel s'avança d'un pas se mettant par la même en avant et lui coupa sans vergogne la parole.

\- Excusez-moi ! Je m'appelle Daniel Delfort. Ma famille a été hospitalisée hier à la suite d'un accident de voiture...

Le médecin eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise avant de tourner un regard interrogatif vers l'infirmière. Cette dernière hocha la tête en montrant de la main les papiers d'identité de Daniel qui reposaient toujours sur le comptoir de la réception.

\- Ses papiers prouvent qu'il s'appelle bien Delfort mais...

Le médecin comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir. La liste des autorisés n'était pas bien longue et à part la mère, aucun autre Delfort ne faisait partie de la liste.

\- Puisque je vous dis que certaines circonstances font que je me suis brouillé avec mes parents et qu'on a coupé les ponts par la suite ! Vous avez qu'à appeler ma mère ! Elle le confirmera ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire de vous amener le livret de famille aussi ! Comme cela vous l'aurez votre preuve! Alors, laissez-moi les voir !

Le médecin regarda fixement le jeune homme en face de lui. En remarquant l'intérêt fixe, Daniel frémit. C'était un regard calculateur. Le regard de celui qui médite sur ce qu'il pourrait bien retirer de la personne en face de lui.

\- Si vous dites vrai... Votre présence tombe vraiment à pic...

\- Hein ?

\- ... Suivez-moi, conclut finalement le médecin en donnant à l'infirmière de garde le dossier qui l'avait fait se déplacer jusque là.

\- Mais docteur, c'est... commença la jeune femme avec une hésitation manifeste.

\- J'en prend l'entière responsabilité, trancha le médecin en coupant court à toutes remarques.

-... Très bien, soupira l'infirmière prenant la pochette que lui tendait toujours le médecin.

\- Suivez-moi, répéta une nouvelle fois le médecin en se tournant vers Daniel.

Celui ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était tellement content de pouvoir enfin voir ses sœurs, et son père même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard fixe de l'infirmière qui les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant.

\- Vous êtes leur médecin? Comment vont ils?

\- Eh bien... Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça comme cela mais votre père n'a malheureusement pas survécu. Ses blessures étaient trop sérieuses et il est décédé durant le transport.

-... Et les filles ? s'enquit Daniel, pâle comme la mort regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir fait le première pas plus tôt et laisser la situation s'envenimer.

\- Leur état est stabilisé mais...

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, le médecin s'arrêta pour ouvrir la porte à sa droite avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Daniel devant lui.

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant que le jeune Delfort pénétra dans la pièce. Sentant ses jambes sur le point de céder, il se rapprocha du mur pour s'en servir de soutient.

Allongée dans un lit au drap blanc impeccable, une jeune fille aurait pu passer pour simplement endormi si seulement les drap n'était pas aussi lise et que son corps n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, entièrement recouvert de bandage. En effet, du peu qu'il en voyait seule la partie gauche du visage en était exempte. Même sa tête en était recouverte au point que celui la connaissant pas aurait était incapable de dire la longueur de ses cheveux. Ou même leur couleur. Sur un panneau au pied du lit, on pouvait lire le nom de la jeune patiente...

\- Kris...

\- Elle est dans le coma, expliqua avec douceur le médecin en rejoignant Daniel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement?

\- Un léger traumatisme crânien, de multiples coupures dont deux assez importantes. La première dans le dos a nécessité une vingtaine de points de sutures. La seconde est plus gênante. C'est la cause du bandage qu'elle porte sur le visage. La coupure en elle même n'a nécessité qu'une dizaine de points mais... Malheureusement, le morceau de verre n'a pas fait que blesser la paupière... Il lui a aussi crevé l'œil.

\- Alors, elle est...

\- Elle est borgne, oui. Je suis désolé.

Daniel se laissa couler au pied du mur en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

-... Sui... Et Suishou ? Comment va Suishou ?

Daniel se redressa soudain, très inquiet. Le visage du médecin était figé. Indéchiffrable. Mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de découvrir Daniel était on ne peu plus inquiet pour la suite.

Lorsque le médecin l'invita finalement à le suivre, Daniel lui emboîta le pas sans mot dire. Son visage se décomposa une nouvelle fois quand il remarqua un panneau au dessus des doubles portes coupe feu annonçant qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le service des soins intensifs. Et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit la plus jeune des deux sœur branchée à un gigantesque appareil. Le dernier rempart qui la maintenait en vie émettait à fréquence régulière de léger bip qui lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais de journée aussi horrible.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? souffla-t-il en prenant appui contre la surface vitrée qui le séparait de sa sœur sans aucune pensée pour les femmes de ménage qui devraient repasser derrière lui.

\- ... Physiquement presque rien comparé à sa sœur. Mais pour ce qui est du reste...

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta Daniel de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Un caillot s'est formé au niveau du cerveau à la suite de l'accident et a empêché l'afflux de sang d'y parvenir. Sans oxygène, il a fini par simplement cessé de fonctionner. Nous avons fait au plus vite mais le mal était fait et les lésions sont irréversibles... Toute mes condoléances. Votre sœur est désormais en état de mort cérébral.

Les dernières forces de Daniel l'abandonnèrent et il tomba à genoux n'en croyant pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien vue et les mots que prononça le médecin après cela, le lui firent bien comprendre. Une seule phrase telle une litanie tourna alors dans sa tête: C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...

* * *

\- Daniel ? appela Kristal le faisant du coup revenir au présent.

\- Ah ! Excuse moi... J'étais en train de me souvenir du premier jour où je t'ai vue à l'hôpital.

Kristal haussa un sourcil, surprise. Son frère n'avait encore jamais évoqué ce jour. Ni ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil d'ailleurs. Du coup, elle n'en savait pas grand chose. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été en état de l'entendre après avoir découvert qu'elle avait été dans le coma pendant plus de deux mois et qu'entre temps son père et sa sœur était décédée.

De son côté, Daniel n'en menait pas large. Kristal ignoait encore une bonne part de la vérité. Lorsqu'elle saurait... Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'elle aurait.

Après une profonde inspiration, il entreprit enfin de lui répondre. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui ? Cela lui convenait très bien. Elle était sa sœur. Sa famille. Il ferait tout pour réparer son erreur. Et cela même s'il devait se mettre à nu devant elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait devant personne d'autre jusqu'ici.

Pourtant cette inquiétude subsista tout le long de leur première vraie discussion. Comment réagirait Kristal si elle apprenait la vérité ? Il le savait très bien. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Et pourtant il ne pourrait sans doute pas garder éternellement cette vérité pour lui...

* * *

 _Le dimanche_

 _Gymnase_

Le bruit de la foule se faisant alternativement entre huées et encouragements. Le son des basket qui grinçaient sur le parquet. Le rebond de la balle orange altéré parfois par le son caractéristique d'un panier. Les cri des joueurs appelant à la passe. Tout cela lui était si nostalgique...

Assis en haut des gradins, Daniel ne lâchait pas le terrain des yeux. Kiyoshi lui avait assuré que l'équipe de Seirin était forte mais jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle le fut à ce point. Il se disait tout naturellement que Kiyoshi regardait son équipe avec les yeux d'un père pour son enfant. Lui trouvant toutes les qualité possibles sans aucun défaut. L'enfant parfait en somme. Jamais il ne lui serait venue a l'idée qu'une équipe nouvelle comme celle de Seirin puisse autant dominer l'une des équipes phares de Tokyo ! Et pourtant force lui était d'admettre que c'était pourtant bel est bien le cas. Senshinkan était dominé.

La différence au score n'était pourtant pas bien énorme. Il restait cinq minutes de match et l'écart était d'une dizaine de point. Pourtant Senshinkan n'arrivait plus à marquer alors que Seirin se faisait une joie d'enchaîner les paniers. Surtout le géant à la chevelure rouge qui lui donnait la sensation qu'il allait finir par faire un trou dans le plafond à force de sauter toujours plus haut !...Mais là n'était pas la question.

L'œil de Daniel s'aiguisa pour se poser sur l'équipe aux maillots vert. Pourquoi Senshinkan ne remontait pas ? Parce qu'il était faible, tout simplement. Mais ce qui était faible, ce n'était pas leur jeux. C'était leur esprit. En tant que roi, il en avait oublié le pouvoir que pouvait receler le " bas peuple". Il était depuis bien trop longtemps au sommet et s'était cru invincible. Voir l'adversaire plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé les avait pris de court et leur jeux s'en étaient ressentis. Oublier alors la coordination au profit de la désorganisation.

Le sifflet de fin de match retentit enfin et le regard de Daniel accrocha le panneau d'affichage avant de revenir aux visages déconfits des vert et rayonnants des blancs. Score finale : 78 a 61. Une défaite mémorable pour les uns et une belle victoire pour les autres. Senshinkan venait de tomber de son piédestal, détrôné par une équipe nouvelle. Voila qui allait jazzer.

Un mouvement de foule et des cris sur la gauche l'informèrent que le second match venait de finir lui aussi. Son regard se posa cette fois sur le panneau annonçant la victoire de Shutoku sur un score de 123 à 51. Pour sa part, Kirisaki dai ichi s'était pris une tôlé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait penser s'il n'avait pas remarqué les joueurs réguliers de l'équipe un peu plus haut sur sa gauche.

Son attention se posa sur la dite équipe régulière qui venait sciemment de perdre un match. Plus précisément sur un certain joueur aux cheveux noirs qui avait plus sa place sur le terrain que dans les gradins. Hanamiya Makoto. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui. L'un des rois détrônés. Le mauvais garçon... Et le type qui avait blessé Kiyoshi...

Son regard se fit dur à cette pensé et il se força à détourner son regard non sans manquer de constater que l'objet de son attention avait capté son regard incendiaire... Pour se parer ensuite d'un sourire plein de condescendance !

Daniel se leva aussitôt de son siège pour quitter le gymnase. Ce sale type ! Ce qu'il pouvait être déplaisant ! Il n'avait absolument aucun regret sur ses actions impardonnables et au contraire s'en amusait beaucoup. Il était de ceux que Daniel détestait. Un joueur sans morale. Un joueur sans fierté aucune, prêt à tout non pas pour gagner mais pour mettre plus bas que terre l'adversaire. Son plaisir était là. Et plus sa proie se débattait, plus il y prenait plaisir ce petit...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Daniel relâcha son souffle d'un coup pour évacuer la tension. Rouspéter de par lui ne changerait rien à la situation.

S'arrêtant au premier distributeur venu, Daniel mit la main dans sa poche à la recherche d'une pièce ou deux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était soutenir Teppei. Après tout, ils allaient bientôt devoir s'affronter à nouveau.

Alors qu'il était en train de boire sa boisson, des murmures sur sa droite attirèrent son attention. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde après avoir tendue l'oreille pour reconnaître l'une des deux voix même s'il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se disait. Les sourcils froncés sous la curiosité, Daniel se rapprocha à pas de loup.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le compagnon de Kiyoshi. C'était justement l'homme qui occupait de la plus désagréable des manières ses pensée quelque minutes plus tôt. Hanamiya Makoto. De quoi il parlait avant son arrivée, il ne savait pas, toujours était-il que la conclusion de leur discussion était des plus désagréable.

\- J'espère que ta blessure sera bientôt guérie... Je m'inquiète pour toi après tout, faisait en effet Hanamiya sur un ton doucereux des plus déplaisants qui lui hérissa le poil.

Daniel serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser tenter et reporta son attention sur Kiyoshi. Le géant brun n'avait pas bouger et semblait ébranlé. Le doute s'insinua aussitôt en Daniel. Se pourrait-t-il que ce type n'est pas tout a fait tort ? Kiyoshi n'aimait pas vraiment en parler et il ne voulait pas le brusquer alors il n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du grand brun lui disait que le dossier était encore loin d'être clos.

* * *

Immobile et sans tenir compte de la pluie qui l'inondait, Kristal regardait le bâtiment devant elle d'un œil éteint. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Était-elle masochiste ?... Non. C'était juste que plus le temps passait et plus sa résolution s'effondrait. Pourquoi? Sans doute parce que sa vie se résumait à cela...

Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait à hésiter. Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Mais malgré tout, elle était invariablement attiré par le ballon orange. C'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Et aller indéfiniment contre sa nature n'avait rien de bon.

Déjà, pourquoi était-elle tellement rebutée à l'idée d'aller sur un terrain de basket ? Pourquoi les bruits de rebond ou du crissement des chaussures l'affectaient autant ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait ce sport. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle pourrait vivre avec un ballon dans les mains toute la sainte journée. Mais alors, si tel était le cas, pourquoi le fuyait-elle ? Par désespoir ? Par repenti ? Non. Juste parce qu'elle était faible. Ce sport qui était tout pour elle, était aussi ce qui unissait sa famille. Lorsque cette dernière avait volé en éclat de la plus brutale des manières, le basket avait simplement suivi le même chemin dans son cœur. C'était trop dur. Comment jouer alors qu'elle ne recevait plus désormais les passes magiques de Sui ? Et quant en était-il des directives et plans de batailles infaillibles de son père qu'elle ne suivrait désormais plus ? Non. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait y faire face. Et pourtant son amour du basket continuait de lui jouer des tours. De très mauvais tours. Le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre que la fuite était vaine ?

A cette pensée, son regard se fit douloureux. Que devait-elle faire ? Maintenant qu'elle était là, le plus logique aurait été qu'elle entre dans le gymnase mais son corps était complètement tétanisé. Elle le savait. Si elle avançait ne serait-ce que d'un pas, elle allait le regretter. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler du jour où elle avait été demander l'assistance de Kiyoshi pour trouver Daniel. Certes, elle avait réussi à discuter avec son frère à la suite de ça mais le poids qu'elle avait ressenti en mettant les pieds dans le gymnase n'avait pas quitté ses épaules. Pas plus que les souvenirs, si longtemps chéris mais désormais douloureux, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Exactement comme à cet instant précis. C'était triste de penser que tout ces instants de joie n'étaient désormais plus que souffrance.

Avec un dernier regard triste sur le gymnase où se déroulait le match de l'équipe de son nouveau lycée, Kristal se détourna. Mains dans les poches et tête carrée dans les épaules, elle reprit finalement le chemin de l'appartement. Elle était vraiment faible mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir conscience de cet état de faiblesse. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête et devait se laisser du temps.

Mais ce n'était que le début. Sa résolution était prise. Et pour elle, cela était déjà un grand pas. Elle était maintenant décidée à changer après tout. Ne serait-ce que pour Daniel. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser éternellement s'inquiéter pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui rende ce qu'il lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait rien lui devoir. Non maintenant elle avait dépassé ce stade et acceptait naturellement sa présence à ses côtés en tant que frère. Si elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, c'était simplement pour lui dire merci. Merci d'être à ses côtés malgré leur passé. Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissée tomber. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonner. Merci tout simplement d'être la. Donc oui, elle allait faire des efforts pour sortir de son retranchement social mais pour ce qui était du basket... Mieux valait ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs...

* * *

et voila! une nouvelle conclusion pour ce chapitre! Alors? qu'en avez vous penser? Pauvre Daniel quand même. j'aurais pas aimais me retrouver a sa place...

Sinon mauvaise nouvelle. le prochain chapitre risque de tarder! Comme j'aimerais être le plus fidèle possible par rapport au déroulement du manga, je voudrait regarder une nouvelle fois l'animé avant de continuer pour ne pas commettre d'imper maintenant qu'on entame la série des match. hors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour en ce moment... donc... la suite risque de se faire desiré dsl...


End file.
